Gamer Blues
by Fyr3Flyt3
Summary: I love manga. It's my hobby/addiction. Well, it was until I got shoved into one with the powers of another. That's where my descent from sanity started and I don't think it'll stop anytime soon. Warning: Harsh Language. Up for adoption.
1. New Game

**_Fyr3Flyt3: This is an idea that popped into my head in the shower. Do my best thinking in there. Don't know what it is._**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Game

 _"Gomu Gomu no...Ougon Rifle!"_

 _"_ That's right, smash that god bastard!" I yelled, as I watched that bastard Eneru proceed to get his face smashed in, during the final battle of the Skypeia arc. At about 1:34 at night.

I might have a problem, but I don't care. One Piece is one of, it not the, greatest anime/manga I have ever watched/read. A grand adventure of a rubbery teenager following his dream of becoming the King of the Pirates with his friends to the end of the world. It freaking inspiring, ya know. Tonight I had decided to go on a binge of the pre-timeskip arc, arcs that I had skipped over before.

I had started watching One Piece by catching an episode on Toonami, the episode right before the Straw Hats arrive at Water 7, were they meet Aokiji. From there I progressed to watch episodes online starting from the reunion on Saobody after the timeskip. Since then, I had become an One Piece addict.

"DANTE!" I jumped out of my desk chair and rolled to the floor on all fours, like a puma. Standing in my bedroom doorway was my mother wearing a red nightgown, hair wrapped in cheetah print cloth, and an angry look on her face. Uh-oh

"Yes?" I answered meekly, fully knowing why she's mad.

"Why are you still up? It is 1 o'clock at night, and I told you to go to bed at 12."

"Actually you didn't and it's more 1:30ish"

She gave me a look that just screamed ''Stop being a smart-ass'. I smiled at her, "Goodnight."

"Go to bed." She walked back down the hallway to her room and shut her door. Sighing, I shut my door and turned off my light. I stared at the laptop for a minute. I _was_ basically done with all the parts I hadn't watched, but I also wasn't tired in the slightest. I brought the laptop over to my bed, going to MangaPanda to see if there was anything to read. I scrolled down a bit until I saw 'The Gamer' and clicked on it.

I had been reading 'The Gamer' for little while now. I liked the concept of gaining the powers that game characters have in real life and how Han Jee Han handled getting thrown into a world of magic surprisingly well. I would've had a panic attack.

 _*Ping*_

A text box popped on my screen reading:

 _Would you like to start a new game?_

 _[Yes] or [No]_

Okay, weird. The rest of the scree was pitch black except for the glowing green text box, no exit button to be found.

"Ugh. It's probably just some stupid ad for a game or something", I whispered to myself, "fine, I'll click your stupid ad." Which I did. Dumbest thing I ever did.

The text box disappeared, before my entire screen went bright white, shining in my eyes blinding me as I felt myself drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Ahhh!" I shot up from laying down. I quickly did a full body check: arms, legs, head, fingers, toes, crotch.

Don't give me that look, with friends like mine, you don't know what they could do to you. And they know how to get into my house. Then, I noticed something. I wasn't in my house. I was on a hill, covered in tall, yellow grass, sitting under a tree. The grass went for what seemed to be forever until it met a thick forest. I noticed a path leading from the forest through the grass until it reached where I sat. Very few cloud were in the sky and not a living thing in sight. From the sun's location, I estimated it to be early morning, about 8:00 A.M.

Whoa, how did I just do all that? I never pay that much attention to detail, to ADD for that noise. I stood up, dusting off my clothes, when I noticed they weren't the clothes I was wearing before.

I am noticing a lot today, aren't I? Instead of the t-shirt and boxer I had been wearing previously, I had on a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, jeans and navy blue shoes I don't remember owning. Which I guess is better than t-shirt and boxers, but I didn't exactly appreciate someone switching my clothes, cause I wasn't wearing boxers anymore, now I'm in boxer breifs. The actual fuck.

"Well", I said, cracking my knuckles, "better find out were the hell I am."

 _*Ping*_

"No way." I slowly turned around in horror to see a floating green text box.

 _Hello, Chosen of Gaia, You have been bestowed the power of: The Gamer_ _._

 _'Fuck me.'_

* * *

 ** _That is the eend of chapter 1 of Gamer Blues. I know it was short, but there wasn't that much for this first chapter. Chapter 2, "Gaming for Dummies", should be up soon if not immediately after this one. Here's a quick preview:_**

"GODDAMN IT!"

 _ **Doesn't sound like it's going well. So until next time, thanks for reading.**_


	2. Gaming For Dummies

Chapter 2: Gaming For Dummies

"You have got to be kidding me!" I was pacing around holding my head. This couldn't be happening, and yet there it was, that text box, exactly like it is in The Gamer. This was so bad.

Don't get me wrong, this was really cool. I now had what could be considered the greatest power ever. It made life so much easier, you could do about half the work usually needed, and get twice the results. Han Jee Han had been training for maybe a few months, and was almost as powerful as his best friend who had been training for years. Problem is Han Jee Han wasn't dropped in the middle of field in BF, Egypt.

What was I going to do? I had no way to get home and no idea where I was. What would happen? Would my mom go looking for me? How's she going to react to me disappearing? What is she going to do? What am _I_ going to do?

Suddenly, a cool, calming feeling swam over me and a new thought popped into my head.

' _The Gamer'_

I looked at the floating box, only couple feet away, immobile in the air. I walked over and looked at it.

This could tell me where I am and maybe, just maybe how to return home. So I started reading:

 _Hello, Chosen of Gaia, You have been bestowed the power of: The Gamer. This ability allows you to live your life as if you were a video game character. This will allow you to level and gain new powers and abilities._

 _Warning: Due to incompatibility with your previous world, you have been moved to a more compatible world._

"More compatible world?" It hit me like a freight train. I had been moved to a different world. I wasn't even on Earth anymore. I knew there was a definite possibility that maybe I could never fo home, but I hadn't expected to find it so soon. Sadness pulled me down to the ground as tears flowed from my eyes. I can't go back, I don't know how. My family, my mother, gone. I'm...I'm alone.

Then, the cold feeling came back followed by a heat, a fire deep inside of me. I rose up and wiped the tears away from my eyes replacing the sadness and loss with fiery determination. If I was gonna be stuck on some foreign world, then I'm not just lay down and drown in my sorrow. I'll be strong and thrive. I thought of something my mom once said,

 _"Don't ever give up, honey. Even if your alone in the dark, if you just smile and keep walking, you'll find the light again."_

I was going walk towards that light, with a goddamn smile on my face. I looked at the floating rectangle in front of me and smiled like the devil himself.

"You're gonna help me make this world my bitch." I slammed down the _[Next]_ button.

 _Introduction_

 _UI:_

 _To interact with the UI, either use touch or voice commands. If using voice commands, please use clear language or the the command will not be valid._

 _Main Menu: To access the main menu use the command_ [Main Menu] _or click on_ [Main Menu].

"Okay, simple. [Main Menu]" The original rectangular box disappeared was replaced by a smaller square box with four options on it.

 _[Status]_

 _[Skills]_

 _[Inventory]_

 _[Reputation]_

"Alright, from the top. [Status].

 _Name: Clark Dante_

 _Title: The Gamer (_ Default)

 _Level: 1 To next: 0.00%_

 _HP: 100/100_

 _MP: 190/190_

 _STR: 5_

 _Strength is basically how sounds, physical strength. It determines how much weight you can carry and how strong your blows are. Can determine the amount of damage you can deal. It can be increased by doing work the requires certain amounts of force depending on your STR level_

 _VIT: 5_

 _Vitality is the amount of energy that you have. Amount effects the amount of health you have and resistance to certain things. Also impacts the rate at which health regenerates outside of combag._

 _DEX: 5_

 _Dexterity is how agile and dexterous you are. Determines both weapon accuracy and movement speed._

 _INT: 9_

 _Your Intelligence gives you the capacity to a higher level of thinking. Learning becomes much easier the higher this skill is. Increases your mana and how much damage magic attacks do._

 _WIS: 5_

 _Wisdom is knowing how to use your INT. Any thug can use a sword, but only a master can truly can know when and how to use it._ _Increases Mana Regeneration by 3% every 3 levels._

 _LUK: 2.5_

 _Luck can determine anything. The flip of a coin, the flight of an arrow, the likelihood of an event occuring, all comes back to lady luck._

 _Points Available: 5_

 _Effects: Unlucky: Looks like Lady Luck isn't on your side (LUK decreased by 50%) Bookworm: Someone has been hitting the books (Increases EXP gain by 25%)_

"GODDAMN IT! Only I would get half a point in an attribute." I immediately dumped all five points I had into LUK. No way I was staying that unlucky. Sadly, thanks to my debuff that only rose it to five. "Next up, [Skills]"

 _Skills_

 _Gamer's Mind [Passive] LV:MAX_

 _Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effect_

 _Gamer's Body [Passive] LV: MAX_

 _Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. You receive no physical damage from attacks only pain. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects._

 _"_ Yep, just like the manhwa. Now for [Inventory].

 _Inventory_

 _Black Jacket:_

 _Simple protection from the elements. Provides +0 Physical Defense_

 _White Shirt:_

 _Simple T-shirt. Provide +0 Physical Defense_

 _Jeans_

 _Coverings for your behind. Provides +0 Physical Defense_

 _Black Jordans_

 _Shoes of the god himself. Provide +1 Dexterity_

...This power is so weird. Sometimes it's really vague, sometimes it's incredibly articulate, and others it's just dumb. "Last but not least, [Reputation]"

 _Reputation_

 _None_

Wow. I'm so glad I checked that. I exited out of the last option when a message box popped up.

 _Now that you have finished the Controls Tutorial, would you like to start the Combat Tutorial?_

 _[Yes] [No]_

 _"_ Oh hell yeah."

Another box popped up. In it were several different weapons: staves, knives, broadswords, spears, battleaxes, katanas. A message was at the top.

 _Choose and redesign a beginning weapon._

My smile widened. I might just enjoy myself here.

* * *

 _ **Fyr3Flyt3: That's the end of this chapter. The next chapter may not be out for another day or two, so bear with me. Leave a review if you have any comments or critiques. Hope you enjoyed it. Bye.**_

 _ **Update: So I fixed a sentence mistake and changed a stat or two.**_


	3. Kombat Training

**Fyr3Flyt3: Sup Ladies and Gents and welcome to my brand new chapter of Gamer Blue. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Kombat Training

I scrolled around the weapons list for a minute, glancing at all the possible options. I didn't know where I was or what kind of enemy's I would be facing, but I got a general idea of what it might be. I mean, you can't really fight giant alien robots with a flintlock pistol. All the weapons seemed to be either based on a martial art or was an 18th century style firearm.

 _Twin Kusarigama Chosen_

Oh baby, I am going to love this place. I know, I could have chosen any other weapon I from the list. Guns, knives, spears, staves, sheilds. Hell, there was a sword so long, it would have made Cloud jealous in there, but a kusarigama just felt right, ya know? Its like a pair of scythes you can swing around on chains.

A new box formed showing a picture of two kusarigama, smooth steel blade with a black pole. Next to the picture were options and sliders for _Color, Blade Width, Blade Length, Custom Art, Name, Blade Type, Stem Length, etc._ A grin found its way to splitting my face as I cracked my knuckles. Time to go to work.

 **Five Minutes Later**

I pressed down on the [Done] button, causing bright light to wrap around my arms and hands. The light vanished, revealing black chains wrapped tightly around both my arms, connected to my weapon. The stems were solid gray, connected to the chain by a metal loop on a rounded end. Thick black lines waved up to the point were the blade melded with the stem. The blade was simple, smooth as a river stone, shining in the noon sun. It covered the top, hooking both forward and back, allowing for attacks when the blades turned around.

"Moonfang."

Yes, that's the name I gave my weapon. It's pretty awesome and appropriate seeing as the blade was white and reflected light well. I dropped them, letting some of the chains unravel with a weird effect. Instead of unwrapping from around my arms, the chains just seemed to get longer, never moving on my arms.

"Oh, I wonder how far they go?" I pulled back my arm and chucked the right kursarigama as far as I could, spinning end over end. It landed not far from the forest entrance. "Not a bad throw if I do say so myself. Now," I started," how do I get it back? Its got to retract some- Whoa!" As soon as I said 'retract' the chain started started to be sucked into the others on my arm until the blade itself flew into my arm and disappeared in a flash, leaving me with just chains wrapped arm.

"Huh," I glanced at my right scythe inquisitively, "[Retract]" Lo and behold, the scythe flew into the chains and disappeared like its twin. I swung my wrist in circle, like I was unwrapping the chains, and out came the scythes into my open hands, before retracting them again. I studied the chains for a bit when a message box popped up.

 _Now that you have finished your weapon, please proceed to the dungeon area_ [Moonway Forest] _to start the Combat tutorial._

Blue-green arrows popped up in midair, leading down the path into the forest entrance. It seemed like a short walk, maybe ten minutes at the most but I was itching to start fighting. I started on the boring trek when I had an idea. I whipped the blades out and flung them both toward the entrance, making it about halfway there. I jumped up and yelled, "[Retract]". The chains retracted towards the scythes instead of towards me, pulling me through the air. I flew until the blades came out of the ground and I tumbled to the Earth.

I stood up and got ready for another go, throwing the blades again, this time landing a little left of the entrance. "[Retract]." I could get used to this type of travel, quick and easy. I flew through the air towards the forest, right into a tree.

 _*Ping*_

 _A special action has created a new skill_

 **Physical Endurance - Lvl. 1**

 **Less damage is taken as the skill grows. 1% less damage taken for every attack.**

"Asshole."

 _*Ping*_

 _A special action had created a new skill._

 **Tiger Leap - Lvl. 1**

 **Kursarigama can be thrown and retracted to move across long distances. Can also be used in battle as a grab. Current length capable: 20 yards**

"Awesome, now I just need to level it up more." I ran down the pathway, getting a message of how I had entered Moonway Forest. I lept up and yelled," [Tiger Leap]", before soaring through the air.

 **10 Minutes Later**

I really think I was getting the hang of this [Tiger Leap]. I'd only been doing it for a couple minutes now and I didn't even need to land anymore to continue. That and I leveled it up so I could go another five yards. I was making some pretty good time to where ever I was going. The arrows had just been pointing straight, never deviating from the beaten path. As I thought this, the arrows suddenly turned left into the thicker woods. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

When I got near the turn I hooked the blades into a nearby tree, changing direction and slipping in between the trees. I rolled through the thicket, hitting a lot of bushes with a lot of sharp branches. I eventually stopped in a small clearing, staring up at a box with my HP in it.

 _HP: 90/100_

"Could be worse." I sat up off the ground, coming face to face with a gray dog. Of course I reacted like any person would. "Ahhhhhahahahahahahahhahhhhhhhhhh!"

I did a sitting back rolled into a fighting stance, kursarigama held out, ready for attacking. I glanced around to see there wasn't just one dog, there were three, all the size of a motorcycle, all growling at me. They had sharp yellow teeth and matted fur, hungry looks in their eyes. Wolves.

 _*Ping*_

 _A special action has created a new skill_

 **Basic Acrobatics - Lvl. 1**

 **Elementary gymnastics such as cartwheels, front rolls, back rolls, handstands, bridges, etc.**

"Damn, was really hoping that one was observe."

 _*Ping*_

 _A special action_ _has formed a skill_

 **Observe - Lvl. 1**

 **This skill allows you to gain information about the subject or object. The amount of information given increases as the level does.**

"Bitchin! [Observe]!"

 ** _Gray Wolf Lvl. 4_**

 ** _HP: 45/45_**

 ** _Vicious hounds who defend their territory with intense ferocity, they often fight in packs of 3 to 5 to take down stronger enemies. Has long fangs for tearing flesh and sharp claws to hold on to and shred prey._**

The wolves moved closer to me as I talked, thick slobber dripping down their muzzles. The lead one crouched its legs, bringing its muscles taut, ready to pounce.

 _Welcome to Combat Training!_

The message appeared before being dissipated as the wolf lunged through, towards my throat. I fell backwards, barely dodging the massive wolfand clumsily rolled on the ground, stumbling onto my feet.

 _*Ping*_

 _Tip:_

 _Dodging is a tried and true defensive strategy used since the dawn of man as a simple evasion tactic. Dodging is connected with Dexterity, meaning the higher Dexterity, the more efficient and graceful your dodges are._

"Would've made Piccolo proud." I said as the wolf came charging back for another attack, snarling furiously. This time I was prepared for the attack, holding the flats of the blades to my chest, rolling sideways as he went for my throat again.

 _Effective and elegant dodging has increased DEX by 1_

I wasn't exactly focusing on the message as the wolf charged for the third time. Not a bright one, this wolf. I decided to for a more offensive stratagem this time. When wolf went for the leap, I raised my scythe, slashing down on its head, piercing its skull. Its corpse tumbled to the ground before bursting into turquoise pixels, like the SAO death animation.

 _Critical Strike!_

I looked up at the sky, searching for the source of disembodied announcer. Apparently, it calls out my kills, just like Halo. "Wonder if I can get a Killtacular?" While I was pondering this profound question, the other wolves decided that they didn't like that I just murder their leader. They both ran at me going in a pincer movement. They stopped a little bit in front of me, breaking off in either direction, forming a circle, trapping me.

"Clever little bastards, aren't cha?" I tried to watch both wolves at the same time, but they were moving to fast. One lunged at my right side, biting into my leg. "SONOVABITCH!" I immediately started hacking at bastard when the other pounced onto my shoulder bringing me down. They clawed at my arms and legs, dropping my health more and more.

 _HP: 85/100_

 _'Damn it! I have to think of something, anything!_ '

 _80/100_

I couldn't focus with the intense waves of pain rippling through my body. I could feel their fangs and claws ripping my apart.

 _70/100_

I was going to die in the tutorial like a scrub.

 _60/100_

I couldn't move my arms to use the kursarigama.

 _50/100_

I was out of ideas, out of weapons, out of time.

 _40/100_

Wait, had an idea! I focused as hard as I could on my center, that warm feeling inside, and sent outward.

" ** _[MANA SHOCK]_** "

A green wave of energy burst out of my body, throwing Wolf 1 and 2 away from me, out of sight, followed by bright turquoise flashes of light, signaling their deaths. I lay there, breath ragged, probably bleeding all over the place, when...

 _*HONK*_

A large banner appeared over my body reading: Congratulations!. I could vaguely hear the sound of airhorns blaring. I hate this fucking game. I laid there, just a wee tired after almost dying.

I had almost died. Not even against a boss fight-esque enemy, but in the tutorial. Interrupting my wallowing in my own failure, was whistling. Which meant someone was passing by on the path! Or it was a bird.

"Help." I groaned out as loudly as I could. "Anyone out there?"

The bushes started to rustle before parting and showing the weirdest dressed kid I've ever seen. He or she, (I really couldn't tell, I'm just glad they're human), was wearing a long green tunic with a bunch of weird embroidery on it. They had brown hair that reached about to the shoulder blade. Kid stared at me, hazel eyes wide and shiny. They rushed over to me.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" The voice was still high pitched and melodic, so I was leaning towards girl, but that would be assuming and we all know what that does.

"Obviously not. I am bleeding everywhere." I could barely hear my own voice when I wastalking, making me wonder how the hell this kid heard me.

"No you're not."

"What?" I looked at a bite I felt on my arm to see that the kid was right no blood. Must've been the Gamer's Body.

"Do you want me to go get help?"

I was about to answer when I thought of something. If I was living like a video game character, then maybe I could heal like one.

"No. No, don't do that, but I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Do you have any food?" The kid gave me the most confused look.

"Wha?"

"Do you have any food?"

"Ummmm," the kid turn around and seemed to be digging in a bag of sorts before pulling out a sandwich, "here I have this." I grabbed from the kid and sniffed it.

"Is this baloney?"

"Yes."

"Goddamit." I muttered before shoving the sandwich in my mouth. "Oh God, it's so gross." I frickin' hate baloney. Either way though, I was slowly feeling better as I ate. A box popped up with my health.

 _HP: 60/100_

Probably would have been more if it was an entire turkey. I sat up, shaking off any dirt on me. I saw my clothes were all torn up, mostly my jacket. I stood up, my legs shaking like a sapling in the wind. I looked over at the kid, giving my thanks.

"Your welcome Mr..."

"Clark, Dante Clark."

"Mr. Dante" The kid gave me a sunny little smile, the one only little kids can give that just makes you smile.

"So, kid-"

"Tori." That would have been a point in the girl section, but I've met a guy named Tori before. Kind of an asshole, that guy.

"So, Tori, you must live somewhere near this forest right."

"Oh yeah, my village is just back down the Moonway." Tori pointed excitedly towards the path. "I can take you there if you want."

"Sure." I'd let the little kid lead me into the village and maybe see if her, (still trying to figure _that_ out) parents had some more food and a little info about my location. What could go wrong.

* * *

 **Fyr3Flyt3: A lot things. A lot things could go wrong and hopefully will. Let me start by apologizing for how long this took to come out, I know I said a couple days, but in my defense I was working on another story I really wanted to get out. It's called Black Dawn, it's an OC One Piece story, check out.**

 **Shameless plug aside, I also was probably just being lazy so sorry about that. I'd also like to thank everyone who followed and favourited this story. The first two chapters have had a total of over 400 views and got added to two communities. I had no idea this would be so popular, it was just an idea I had in the shower, so thanks and I hope you continue to read.**

 **Now before I answer reviews, I'd like to say that there will be no official time table for the updates cause I'm bad at doing things within a certain time frame, I'm a procrastinater.**

 **Now to the reviews**

 **DarkLord98:** Good to see someone else making a Gamer Self-Insert FF. But I can't help but wonder, what kind of weapon will Dante have. And judging by the egypt comment, I'm guessing he's in Alabasta.

 **A:** I'm glad that your glad that I'm writing this. This chapter should answer that whole weapons question and just going to say this, no he's not in Alabasta. BF, Egypt is just a phrase my mother used to describe being in the middle of nowhere.

 **BrotherDeath:** Interesing beginning, let's see what you'll do with it.

Only one real Question:  
Will it be like now, many small chapters or will the later chapter be longer?

 **A:** Thanks, love your name, and yeah they'll probably get longer over time. Some will pprobably be short just because they are. It all depends.

 **Zarlann:** The only lame thing is the additional Stats.

 **A:** Yeah, I got rid of those, they didn't feel right afterwards.

 **Guest:** Not bad. Your chapters need more substance to them. Not necessarily longer just more of something. Your main character is a little too bipolar in this chapter.

 **A:** Thanks. They will be getting more substantial as time goes on. Trust me bipolarism is the least of Dante's problems. Note: is bipolarism a word?

 **Dedicated4Reading:** Great! More?

 **A:** Thanks! Yeah!

 **Well, that's is for now, if you have any questions or comments PM me or leave a review, the next chapter will be out hopefully sooner, but until then, Bye.**


	4. A Grand New World

Fyr3Flyt3: **Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Chapter 4 of Gamer Blue. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Grand New World**

* * *

"Hey Tori?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Where am I?" This was question that had been bugging me since I met Tori. Tori is obviously a human, or at very least human-like, so that means that there should be other humans or what she(?) was. That's another thing that's bothering me, I still don't know if Tori's a girl or not, I would assume yes, but we know what assuming does. But back to the human thing, that means that I'm either on Earth in a different dimension or an Earth-like planet out in the universe that has human-like residents.

Tori gave me a look like "Are you stupid or something?" "The Moonway Forest, ya silly."

Okay, going to have be more specific. "No, I meant what would you call the place Moonway Forest is located on?"

"An island?" Island, good to know.

"No, I mean where would Moonway Forest be located if we where to look at a map."

" Lumas Island." Lumas? Moonway? Sensing a moon theme here.

"And Lumas Island is where?"

Tori was getting a little confused at this point, asking "In the ocean?"

"And the ocean iiiiiiisssss?"

"On Earth."

.

.

.

"You know I'm not sure why I expected any other answer. Carry on leading."

"Okaaaaayyy." Tori turned around and began skipping down the path again.

Well. I guess that just means I'm on some alternate version of Earth. Kinda disappointed to be honest. Was really hoping for space travel and intragalactic colonization.

 _*PING*_

 _Please distribute your (5) points among your stats_

Holy shit. Guess fighting those wolves leveled me up. Time for a power up.

"[Status]"

 _Name: Clark Dante_

 _Title: The Gamer (_ Default)

 _Level: 2 To next: 17.45%_

 _HP: 68/120_

 _MP: 190/190_

 _STR: 5_

 _Strength is basically how sounds, physical strength. It determines how much weight you can carry and how strong your blows are. Can determine the amount of damage you can deal. It can be increased by doing work the requires certain amounts of force depending on your STR level_

 _VIT: 5_

 _Vitality is the amount of energy that you have. Amount effects the amount of health you have and resistance to certain things. Also impacts the rate at which health regenerates outside of combag. Current Regen: 4 HP/ 10 min_

 _DEX: 5_

 _Dexterity is how agile and dexterous you are. Determines weapon accuracy, reaction time, and movement speed._

 _INT: 9_

 _Your Intelligence gives you the capacity to a higher level of thinking. Learning becomes much easier the higher this skill is. Increases your mana along with the amount recovered over time and how much damage magic attacks do._

 _WIS: 5_

 _Wisdow is knowing how to use your INT. Any thug can use a sword, but only a master can truly can know when and how to use it. Increases Mana Regeneration by 3% every 3 levels._

 _LUK: 10 (-5) = 5_

 _Luck can determine anything. The flip of a coin, the flight of an arrow, the likelihood of an event occuring, all comes back to lady luck._

 _Points Available: 5_

 _Effects: Unlucky: Looks like Lady Luck isn't on your side (LUK decreased by 50%) Bookworm: Someone has been hitting the books (Increases EXP gain by 25%)_

Good to see that my max health and mana went up, especially since I now know how to use my mana. Hmmm. Why do I know how to use mana?

Oh, well, question for later.

Now, what to pick, what to pick? I _would_ like to up my strength and up my damage output, but seeing as it's been 20 minutes and I'm at 68/120 health, Vitality might be the way to go. Maybe Dexterity too. My dodging and reaction times were kind of shite.

With that, I dumped three points into VIT and two into DEX. Admittedly, I did feel a bit more invigorated and seemed just a tad hit slower. I love this power.

"Hey, hurry up slowpoke, we're almost to town." I looked up at Tori, who now stood on a small hill in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming, ya little sh-" Wow. Fucking astounding.

Now when Tori said that we would be heading for town on the island, I pictured a quaint little hamlet, not a bustling city. People flooded the streets, moving about in a central marketplace. Ambient music (not the style of music) rung throughout roads. Boats rocked in the port, fisherman bringing in their day's catch. The town stretched for a couple miles or so in every direction, slowly fading out into countryside

"Uh, Tori, what's all this?"

"Whatda you mean?"

I looked over at her (Mental Note: Observe how others refer to her/him) "You said that we were heading for town. This", I pointed out at the _town, "_ is not a town."

"Well, it's called Celstia Town, so it's the town, now come on, I wanna get home for lunch." And with that, the little girl(?) skipped away down the path towards the town, with me trying to keep up with her without using [Tiger Leap].

 **25 Minutes Later**

"Was it really *breath* necessary *breath* to run *breath* the whole way?" Tori had skipped all the way through the 'town' and into the countryside. Now we stood in front of a small cottage with fields filled with cows behind it. Smoke rose up from the chimney, meaning someone is home.

"If I didn't, it woulda been dark when we got here". She shivered as she said the word dark. Obviously someone's not a fan of nighttime darkness. "Now come one, I can smell Papa's cooking from out here."

*sniff-sniff* I could smell something nice from out here. Tori ran for the door, charging right through it yelling, "Papa, I brought home a friend!"

If this was an anime, I would've sweat dropped just now. Hypothetical anime physics aside, I walked in through the now open door. The house was very simple, a large main room with some furniture, a few closed doors I presumed led to bedrooms and a doorless doorway where Tori stood jumping up and down, holding someone's hand.

"C'mon, Papa, I want you to meet my new friend."

"Okay, Okay, don't pull ma arm off." Tori pulled in a middl-ish aged man wish shirt brown hair dressed in simple blue shirt and khaki shorts. He looked at me and I could see he had the same hazel colored eyes as Tori. He study me for a moment, probably wondering why Tori dragged a 15 year old in torn up clothes into his house, before smiling warmly.

"Hi," he reached out his hand for a shake, "I'm Ao Jei, but must people just call me Jei." Ao. Meaning the color blue in Japanese if I remember correctly. Noted.

"Nice to meet you, name's Dante." I said as shook his hand. Jei motioned for me to come into the kitchen. I walked in with Tori bouncing in behind me, the smell of barbecued meat wafting right into my face. My stomach growled loudly, which made me realize that I hadn't eaten all day.

Jei simply laughed as he laid out three plates and began putting on strips of barbecued meat on them. "Here," he put the plates on a small table in the center of the room, "you sound hungry."

"Oh, uh, thanks." I sat down and began eating. And by eating, I mean I began shoving the meat down my throat.

.

.

Okay, that sounded way better in my head.

Anywho, I could tell Tori and Jei were staring at me, but you don't eat for about 13 hours and tell me you had fucking table manners. After a minute of devouring the meat (Really need to work on my phrasing), I apologized to Jei for my manners.

"Oh, it's no problem. Trust me, Tori is much worse about her manners." _Her? Her!_ Yes! Finally some conformation. Little girl's more androgynous than kid Crocodile.

"Papa!"

"Well, it's true." At that, I couldn't help but laugh, mostly at the adorable little pout Tori was doing, her cheeks all puffed out.

"So, Dante, what brings you into my home?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. You see-"

"He was attacked by wolves in the forest! And he was all beat up when I found him, so I saved him with my sandwich and brought him here." Jei looked me, eyebrows raised, as if asking if Tori's succinct, and accurate, summary of our meeting was true.

"Yep. That's about it in a nutshell. That and I have nowhere else to go."

"Why's that?"

Hmm, how to put this. _'Oh, I'm from a different, and apparently shittier, version of your Earth.'_ I tell him that and he might call the nice men in white to come take me to the padded fun camp.

"I'm not from around here."

"Ahhh, so you're a traveler."

"You could say that."

"Yeah, Celstia Town gets tons of travelers and merchants since we're in prime location for sea travel." Sea travel? So, no planes, just boats. I can live with that.

Then Tori jumped in, "So where are you from?"

"Ummmmm, well, I don't really know where I am, so where I'm from a bit hard to explain."

"Well maybe I can help with that, I am a cartographer." Jei got up and went over to one of the drawers and pulled out a crinkly old map. He splayed it out on the table. It looked like an old fashioned map, made by hand with a pen. He began by pointing at the northern end of the map. "So, are you from up north or out west, or are you from a different Blue."

Blue.

Blue.

BLUE.

I'm sorry, what? He cannot mean what I think he means.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean by Blue?" Jei gave me a very confused look.

"You know, the 4 Blues, North, West, South, and East, the one we're in right now."

Sweet Sassafrasing Sugar Cubes, I'm in the East Blue.

Home to the Gol D. Roger, Portagas D. Ace, Sabo, Nami, the swordsman Roronoa Zoro, the Great God Ussop, and future Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy.

My God, I'm in the world of One Piece.

Bitchin'

* * *

 **Fyr3Flyt3: Oh, boy. I owe every one of you an apology. 3 months of not single chapter. I'm the worst. Life's just been Hell lately. But now, I'm hoping to get back to writing again, so sorry for that hiatus. I'm surprised I didn't get a message or some about. Either y'all are really nice or you don't care as much as I think you do. I'll pretend it's the first.**

 **Anyway, Dante has finally figured out what gender Tori is. Also the One Piece world thing. The story will start picking up about now, but don't expect any familiar faces for a while longer.**

 **Next Chapter, I will start putting Dante's Stats and Skills at the end of the chapter if he doesn't check them both during the chapter.**

 **Also, this chapter is the start of what I like to call the Blue Verse Arc.**

 **Now for reviews:**

 **gamerlover41592:**

 _This has potential_

 **Fyr3Flyt3: And I shall try to live, uhh, write up to it.**

 **Alucard-Masters:**

...awesome...this will be the second of this particular crossover/self-insert that i read and from what i've seen from the first chapter it may just be better than the first one i read. thus i shall continue on with a smile a mile wide awaiting the chaos that is sure to ensue!

ya know. i myself would totally go thorugh all the weapons until i found a pair of scythes. why? cus by the point i'll truely need to use em i'll be able to modify them into something similar to what ruby rose or margret moonlight uses

gah! three chapters is nowhere near enough for someone like me to read X_X i seriously can't wait for more! its an interesting story that manages to keep the attention of the reader and flows brilliantly! a grand story my friend!

 **Fyr3Flyt3: Aw, shucks, I'm glad that you liked it. I'm still honestly surprised that people like this story so much. I'll try my hardest not to let y'all down.**

 **Now for a Small preview of next chapter, Mirror Moon:**

"Oh shit, that would bad."

 **Until next time, bye!**

 **Fun Note: I found another person doing a The Gmaer Self-insert called Gamer Blues. I didn't bother to read it, but when I glanced at it it looked cool, so maybe check it, idonknow. This does however prove though that the title of this story is great. Right?**


	5. Mirror Moon

**Fyr3Flyt3: Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to the newest Chapter of Gamer Blues. This is a dialogue deficient chapter, so get ready for a lot of Dante talking to himself.**

 **Edit: I went back and fixed any misspelled words and words that I skipped over in sentences, alongside any continuity errors. I'll try and check for those before I post the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Mirror Moon**

* * *

This couch is really uncomfortable. Though I guess I shouldn't complain, seeing as Jei was nice enough to give me a place to sleep. Even got a sweet view of the stars through one of the windows. Still pretty uncomfortable. Might also be the chains on my arms.

"[Unequip]"

Better. Anyway, after Jei dropped that One Piece bomb on me, we all finished up eating and Jei shoved a blanket in my hands and told me I was staying for the night.

 _'...East [Blue], the one we're in right now.'_

I'm in the East Blue right now. I'm existing in the same world as the rest of the Straw Hat Crew. As many unbelievable things I've seen/done today, including using a magic aura to kill two wolves, this seemed just inconceivable. And yet, unless Jei and Tori are both One Piece obsessed lunatics tricking me so they can make me into a pie or whatever, all of this was very very real. My entire body tingle with pure euphoria.

"What would they say about this back home?"

Home. That brought me straight to the bottom. Although I had resigned my self to loving in this new world, thinking about home hurt. What would happen when they found out I was gone? Would I ever return home? Would they care I was gone?

Tears burned my eyes just thinking about it. No, I can't focus on that, I don't like it, I don't like the separation, the isolation, the...nghh, stop. Think of something else. Review the situation.

Right. I am a 15 year boy separated from everything he's ever known and trapped in a dangerous animals, pirates, diseases, and ruthless Marines. Sounds like the synopsis for an OK book or a mediocre fanfic.

That's right. I completely forgot how fucking dangerous this world was. I got my ass handed to me by some dumb old wolves. How the fizzing firecrackers am I supposed to survive against pirates who have no qualms against killing weak civilians, such as myself. Not every pirate is like the Straw Hats.

Hell, the odds of me even meeting the SHs are slim to none. I don't have a boat nor do I know how to drive/steer/sail one and I can say with complete confidence the SHs never went to anywhere called Lumas Island or Celstia Town. That's just hoping I'm even in the right time period. The Straw Hats might already be in the Grand Line or New World or not even born yet.

Not to mention having to deal with all the World Government and Marines bullshit, because let me tell you, I do not like anyone in any form of 'authority' unless I feel they deserve my respect. Like Smoker or Tashigi or Garp or Sengoku or Aokiji, the coolest guy ever (right in front of Law, Ace, Marco, Angry Whitebeard, and Doflamingo). I can respect them, mostly (Sometimes I just don't like Tashigi), but all the others are either useless schmucks who get one shot by any decent pirate or jerks to far up their own ass to be useful.

I'm gonna fucking die here.

.

.

No. No. I can survive this world. I have the Gamer power. If Han Jee Han can survive against a bunch monsters and witches and weird guys in suits and cloaks, then I can survive some dumbass pirates. Might even get to join the Straw Hats, if I'm early in the timeline.

Then again, if I'm too early in the timeline I could mess up everything horrible, like making Luffy not want to be a pirate and not go on an adventure. Jeez, just think of all the people that'd be screwed over by that. Nami, Zoro, Kaya, Ussop, Sanji, Zeff, Coby, Vivi, All of Alabasta, Chopper, Broggy, Dorry, Dalton, the Skypieans, Cricket and the Monkeys, Robin, Franky, Iceberg, Ace, Whitebeard, Iva, Shirahoshi, Neptune, Brownbeard, Keimi, Papagu, The Giant Children, Kyros, Rebbeca, Momonosuke, Kinemon, Kanjuro, etc. That's alot of dead/miserable people.

"So, yeah, that'd be bad."

Still, I know how everything should be, so I can probably fix it if necessary. But first I need to get stronger and to do that I need to know what I already know, ya know?

"[Menu]"

 _Stats_

 _Skills_

 _Map_

 _Quest_

 _Inventory_

 _Reputation_

 _Help_

So those are new. I don't recall having options for _Skills, Map, Quest,_ or _Help._

 _*PING*_

 _Over time, new options will become available as the UI will update itself for an easier to use experience._

So basically, I just got The Gamer 1.01 patch. Sweet. I've already seen my Stats, so let's go with...

"[Skills]"

 _Gamer's Mind [_ _Passive] LV:MAX_

 _Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effect_

 _Gamer's Body [P_ _assive] LV: MAX_

 _Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. You receive no physical damage from attacks only pain. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects._

 _Physical Endurance [Passive] LV: 2_

 _The body's ability to withstand damage can be increased through training. 1.5% of all attacks are blocked out._

 _Tiger Leap [Active] LV: 2_

 _The Moonfangs can be thrown and retracted to bring you closer to a chosen target. This can be used as a mode of transportation (MOT) or an attack grab. Current throwing length: 40 feet_

 _Mana Manipulation [Passive] LV: MAX_

 _Mana is the life energy of Gaia that flows through all living things. The ability to manipulate this energy is only gifted to a select few by the Earth herself. This ability allows the user to form mana into what ever they imagine with necessary concentration._

 _Mana Shock [Active] LV: 1_

 _Releasing mana in powerful shockwaves from your body will force away any opponent within a certain radius._

Okay, abilities are a bit shit but nothing a few good old fashioned training sessions won't fix. Could've sworn the Moonfangs reached further. Probably got nerfed in the patch. Still though, the mana is pretty cool, though I'm curious how it meshes with Haki and Devil Fruit abilities.

"[Map]"

A large box popped up showing what I assumed was the entire island. It was crescent shaped (no surprise there) with a river cutting of a bit of the northern half. Most of it was covered by a dark silhouette, but a small area near the south glowed with natural terrain colors. A large green area was marked _Moonway Forest._ A curvy line of brown earth shaped the path Tori and I took, leading straight through the town and out towards Jei and her's house, marked as _Ao Cottage._

"[Quest]"

The box popped up with a three words at the top and a sentence in the middle.

 _Available: 0 Accepted: 1 Complete: 1_

 _No Quest are Currently Available_

"Alright, next, [Reputation]"

 _N/A_

Well, now I'm curious as to what this'll be later on. Now for the next-

 _Click Click_

"I want you to listen to me."

Okay, so Jei is pointing a gun at my head. He was crouched right next to my head, flintlock pressed against the side of my head. I should probably be panicking, but [Gamer's Mind] was keeping me cool as a polar bear.

"Ya know, in most cultures, it's considered rude to point guns at guest."

"Funny," he pressed the gun deeper into my temple, so I think he was being sarcastic, "but I'm not hear to quip with you."

"Aw man, and such I had good ones too."

"Shut. Up." I shut up. For now. "Now, I don't know who you are or why you were in those woods, but you are going to promise me you'll not harm my daughter."

"Tori? Why would I harm her?"

"What do you know about the Bad Wolf?"

"From Little Red Riding Hood?" This was weird and intense and I do not like it. I just met Jei and I really liked him and now he was trying to kill me. With acquaintances like these, who needs enemies?

Suddenly, I felt him pull back the gun back and step away from me. He was breathing hard, like he had been running a marathon. I could almost hear his heart thumping in his chest. He was afraid, but of what?

"Goodnight." And with that he walked out of the room.

"And goodnight to you too."

I was just threatened by a single father with a flintlock pistol while he interrogated me about a children story character. *sigh*

This is my life now.

* * *

 **Fyr3Flyt3: And that was Mirrior Moon. The title may seem a bit random, but I'm going for Moon themed titles for right now in this Lumas Island Arc and Dante was doing a bit of reflecting this chapter.**

 **Some of you may be wondering why this is the second chapter in a single weekend, and well, this weekend has been pretty slow for me and I really do feel bad about not writing a chapter for 3 months, so here's a special gift for y'all. Sorry it's a bit short, but I like to end the chapters where it feels natural to me and not extend them just cause.**

 **Now on to reviews of the last chapter:**

Ninazu: To be honest I was kinda iffy on the weapons, but I think I could get used to them. The chain thing was a nice touch, like God of War. I've read gamer fics where the main weapon is a javelin which is so lame.

I like that your weapon is original and cool. Though I'm waiting for someone to grace me with gauntlets like Enma from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

 **Fyr3Flyt3: Ya know, I never even considered the GOW weapons when I thought of them. I was thinking more along the lines of Mortal Kombat, hence the name of the chapter they are introduced in. Plus, these probably won't be the only weapon he gets.**

Alucard-Masters:

Another great chapter (Tori.. Tori... Tori...is she an Oc or am i right in thinking i've seen her somewhere else before?) the island of the moon and judgeing by the sneak peak's chapter name the island of the shattered moon. I hope you don't mind me keeping a couple of Ofuda around while reading the next chapter or so.

 **Fyr3Flyt3: Thanks. I don't think Tori is in the canon, but with a the characters One Piece has, who knows? (This next part is read in a deep and creepy voice) And trust me, this island has some very very _bad_ things going on.**

Remzal Von Enili:

Calling it right now he's going to go on his journey. Run into a bombshell after like 5 years aaaaand it's her.

Secondary thing - another pretty good anime to send him to or draw powers from is NEEDLESS

 **Fyr3Flyt3: 1. Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

 **2\. I'll have to check that out.**

Dedicated4reading: Lol, glad you're back...

 **Fyr3Flyt3: Glad to be back.**

 **Well, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I'll probably have a brand new chapter sometime next weekend. You guy's (wow, that sounds weird out loud) support has me pretty hyped to work on this. If you have any questions, comments, or critiques, please leave a review or PM me.**

 **And now a preview for next chapter:**

"Didya have a good nights sleep?"

 **Until next time, Bye.**


	6. Moon Walk

**Fyr3Flyt3: Hello Ladies and Gentleman and welcome to the 6th (it's 6th right?) Chapter of Gamer Blues. Sorry about the two week delay, but after writing two chapters the other week, I kinda wore myself out. But it's here now, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Moon Walk**

 **You have slept in a bed (No bed claimed). All HP & MP is restored.**

Yeah, I'm back to full health. Then again after that steak last night, I was probably already there, didn't bother to check. Now I just have to try not to get shot by Jei, my gun happy host, and find out why he's so afraid of the Bad Wolf. Maybe they get BBC out here in One Piece World. Also, Note to Self: Find a shorter designation for One Piece World; suggestions: One, OPEarth, Kaizoku.

Anyway, I'm currently sitting across from my good pal Jei, eating a bowl of what I think are just off-brand Frosted Flakes™. Tori had yet to wake up, making this suuuper awkward. I mean, what do we talk about, our night's sleep?

 _Hey Jei, how was your night?_

 _Oh, just fine, you?_

 _Oh, well, nothing bad except you trying to BLOW MY FUCKING BRAINS OUT! Otherwise, I'm great!_

"Good Morning, y'all." Oh thank God, or Oda, I guess. Goda?

Tori sat down and started pouring some ring-shaped cereal I had lovingly christened Zor-O's. If he knew about this or where/who I was, he'd probably kill me.

"So," she said while pouring in milk, "Mr. Dante, didya have a good night's sleep?"

I stared up at Jei for a second, locking eyes with him. A few more seconds of Intense Staring, and he looked down to read a newspaper. I don't recall seeing a News Coo stopping by but whatever.

"Just fine." I told her, before slurping up all the milk out of my cereal. "And really, you can just call Dante. I'm probably not much older than you." I immediately questioned my own statement, mostly cuz I have no idea how old she is. She could be 9 or 15. I, for the longest time, thought Chopper was like 11, but that's because he's usually in Brain Point, which doesn't age. Plus height in this world if fucked up, I mean, look at Doflamingo, he's 10 feet tall and nobody bats an eye.

"Okay, Dante. So what do you want to do today?" This made Jei look up from his paper.

"Well Tori, honey, I'm sure that Dante has somewhere to be. He probably has to head home," he stared directly at me now, "wherever that is." I'm liking Jei less and less by the second.

"Actually, I left my home to go on an adventure on the sea."

At the word 'adventure', Tori's eyes began to sparkle in amazement. Like literally, they started sparkling, like stars. I guess since I now live in an anime world, anime things are now possible, like sweatdropping or tick marks or growing my head and yelling. This just keeps getting better and better. I could probably fall off a cliff and not die, purely for comic effect.

"You're really going on an adventure?!"

"Yes indeedy, little miss."

"That is so cool! Where are you going?"

I leaned in as close as possible and whispered, loud enough for Jei to hear, "The Grand Line." The second the words left my mouth, I could feel Jei's eyes burning into my head, but I didn't look at him.

The stars Tori's eyes just shined brighter than before. "Really?"

"Really."

"And why would you be going there?" Jei said sternly, "To my knowledge the only people who go there are pirates and Marines, and you don't look like a Marine."

"And I'm certainly not a pirate." Yet.

Jei simply squinted suspiciously for a second before returning to his newspaper. And I shall take that as a verbal win on my part.

"It's a good thing you're not a pirate otherwise Papa would have to arrest you and throw you in prison."

"Arrest?"

"Yeah, Papa is the sheriff of Celstia Town."

.

.

.

.

What?! Oh My Goda! I, someone who is looking to become a part of the most wanted rookie pirate crew ever, had somehow found myself bunking with a sheriff, a man who can call up the Marines anytime. That Unlucky effect is horrifyingly accurate.

"Huh, neat."

"Yes, neat." Jei folded up the newspaper and tossed neatly into the garbage can. "So, if you're not a pirate or a Marine, then why are you going to the Grand Line?"

"To meet some friends." Flawless lie.

"Who would be?"

"None of your business." Jei looked a bit shocked by my sudden change in tone. Well how about you stop prying into my business.

"Then, I suppose you'll be leavin' off on your adventure, right?"

Tori's face sagged immediately. "Awwwwwwwwwwww, do ya have to leave already?" I looked at Tori and was hit by her powerful puppy-dog eyes. Must. Resist. Cuteness. Too. Strong.

"Well, no, I could stay for awhile. I don't have a boat anymore or any money for food. But if I stay, I'd need to find someplace to live for a bit." I could stay for awhile. I don't know where the Straw Hats are right now and I do need a boat/food. Plus, if those wolves were any indication, the Moonway Forest would be a great place to train. The Grand Line is a dangerous place.

"Oh, you can stay with us! Right Papa?" She smiled wide as the moon. Jei looked uncomfortable like he was struggling, probably trying to resist her but was failing miserable. Obviously someone was wrapped around their daughter's finger. The man looked like he was going to vomit before he crumbled like the Berlin Wall (Check 20th century international history reference off the list).

"Fine, he can stay for a few weeks. That should be enough time before he needs to leave, right?" The last part of that sentence was directed at me.

"Sure."

Tori jumped out of her chair in celebration. She ran up to me and started pulling me out of my chair.

"Come on, I can show you all the cool places around the town and we can hang out and play."

"Yeah sure, but how about you get dressed first and then meet me outside, kay?" Tori looked down at her nightgown and blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay."

* * *

 **5 Minutes Later**

"Okay, I'm ready." Finally, I had been out here for like five minutes. Admittedly, the only thing I had to do was put my shoes back on and re-equip my Moonfangs (this time the chains were under the jacket sleeves, as not to freak people out), but my point stands.

Tori came walking out in a plain white shirt and blue shirts. The shirt had the number 19 on it in black. I'm not sure if it was just me, but Tori seemed taller than before. Maybe I just wasn't paying attention. She's still shorter than me, so whatever. She ran up to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me in the direction of the town. She was really strong for a girl her age, whatever that was.

"Come on Dante, I want to show you everything."

"Yaaah. I can't wait." Why did I agree to this?

* * *

Sweet Sandshrews, she was _not_ kidding when she said everything. We had been to a shoe store, a market, the bank, the docks, town hall, the tavern (The Beached Whale), the clinic, several restaurants ( not that I'm complaining) the carpenter, the butcher, the baker, even the candlestick maker! Why do they even _have_ a candlestick maker?

Now, we were in the public library, which honestly was my favorite place so far. An entire building filled with books, and not just any books, books about The World of One Piece! Everything I ever dreamed about knowing, right here in this building, except of course, the Void Century.

Right now, I was wandering among the 'D' section of the library. Tori was chatting with the librarian about something. She had been really friendly with all the people we had met so far, but they all kept giving her this look, like they were sorry for her. Maybe it had something to due with her mom.

Anyway, I had found what I was looking for.

"Yo, Tori, come check this out."

Tori walked over from the librarian desk. "What is it?"

"Look." I flipped the page to show her the picture. It was of a round purple fruit with swirls all over it. The Gomu-Gomu no Mi, Paramecia type, gives the user a body made of rubber. The book was the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia by Henry Garret W.

"W-what is that?"

"It's a Devil Fruit."

" _Devil_ Fruit?!"

"Yeah, Devil Fruit. They're special fruit that give whoever eats them a special ability but takes away their ability to swim."

"What kind of powers?"

"Anything. Being made of electricity, controlling shadows, turning invisible," Stupid Abasalom, stealing that godly power, " controlling soap, sprouting hands, and well, a bunch of other things."

"Like turning into animals?"

"Yeah, how'd you knew that one?"

"Must've read it before."

"Oh, well then, you can help me check this book out, I want to learn more about them."

"Why?"

"I'm a bit of a Devil Fruit enthusiast", I admit sheepishly. Devil Fruit had always interested me a lot in One Piece. The variety of them, the different ways that they could be used, their limits. Example: I always wondered what would happen if another Zoan user ate a Rumble Ball.

"Well, you don't need my help to check it out." She pointed over to the lady behind the desk. "Miss Claudia can just check it out for you if you put it on my name."

"Okay, but what are you going to do?" I felt like she was trying to get rid of me.

"I'm going to go find a book on pirates and Marines. They always have cool stories with tons of action," she said in delight.

"Alright, but forget your dad said to be back by 6:00 and it's 5:20 now." She already started walking away as I talked.

"Okay, I won't forget." That didn't sound assuring. I didn't feel like pissing off Jei by being late. He already doesn't trust me. I walked over to the desk to talk to Mis. Claudia, which is a strangely normal name for One Piece. She did, however, have a typical One Piece female body type: round eyes, skinny waist, big breast, smooth skin. She had dark purple hair that looked almost black tied into a ponytail. She wore very librarian glasses and was, of course, reading a book.

"Excuse me," she looked up from her book, "I'd like to check out this book."

"Of course. Do you have a library card?" Seriously library cards? I didn't know those were still a thing. Then again, I've never actually been in a public library before now.

"No, but Tori did say I could check it out in her name." Ms. Claudia's eyes widened in recognition.

"Ooohhh. So _you_ must be Dante, Tori's new best friend."

"Best friend?" When did that happen?

"Well, that what she said."

I chuckled a bit, "Oh really."

"Yep, said you were a lost adventurer and that she saved you from wolves and now you're going to live with her." She sounded like she didn't believe it for a second and was obviously waiting for me to confirm or deny Tori's claim.

"She wouldn't be wrong."

"Hmm," she hummed pleasantly, "well then, Mr. Dante, you best go find your savior, because she just ran out the back door.

"WHAT!" When'd she do that?

"Yep, the back door just slammed and you two are the only ones here."

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit!" I started running off in the direction Tori went. Wait, book! I hit the reverse back to the check-out desk.

"Could you, uh, hold that for me?"

"Sure."

"Thank you! Bye! You're very pretty!" Mom always said to leave a lady with a compliment.

I rushed out the backdoor after searching through all of the bookcases. I looked around but all I could find were trees. I noticed one of the bushes looked kind of stepped on, maybe Tori went this way? It's the only lead I have so-

 _*PING*_

 ** _Warning_**

 ** _You are about to leave the Safe Zone designated: Celstia Town_**

 ** _And enter: Moonway Forest_**

New font. Cool.

Wait. Tori just ran into the forest? Didn't Jei say something about that?

* * *

 **Flashback: Before Tori & Dante left Ao Cottage**

 _"Wait, Tori!"_

 _I turned around to see Jei standing in the doorway. He must have been going to work because he was wearing regular clothes but now had two pistols holstered to his chest. A silver badge shone on his chest._

 _"Yeas, Papa?"_

 _"I don't want you to go anywhere near the forest, okay? If what Dante said is true, then it's dangerous."_

If _what I said is true? Jei really wants to go on my shit list, huh?_

 _She answered him with a singsong "Okay." He smiled lightly before glaring at me, "You'll stay out of the forest too." That wasn't a question, it was an order._

 _"Sure, whatever." I really don't appreciate being ordered around, even if I would've done it any way. I'm considering going now, just to spite him._

* * *

 **Present**

Son of a thrice damned pig-slayer. That girl wants her dad to shoot me.

I charged into to the forest, heading up the hill. I was entering Moonway Forest, the forest I nearly died in yesterday to find a girl I barely know so her insane sheriff father doesn't shoot me. And it's only downhill from here.

I tripped on a rock and rolled my way down the hill before slamming into a tree.

 **Physical Endurance +1 level**

"WHHHHHYYYYYYY?"

I staggered up and continued running into the forest yelling for Tori.

"TORI! TOOOOOOORRRRRIIIIIII! Olley olley oxen free!" I hate hide and seek. "Tori, please! You're dad will shoot me if you don't come home, and I have nowhere else to stay. Or talk to. That won't shoot me."

 _*Snarl*_

You've got to be kidding me right now. Of. Fucking. Course. _*sigh*_ My life is struggle.

I whipped around, summoning the Moonfangs to my hand, to face my opponent, a lone Gray Wolf. It's fur was matted all over with foam around its lips. It looked like it hadn't eaten in weeks, its ribs showing through its fur. It had a look like a mad man in its golden eyes.

"[Observe]!"

 **Lone Gray Wolf**

 **Lv 3**

 **HP: 25/30**

 **A lone wolf is a dead wolf. A wolf without a pack is not a wolf at all; it is a feral beast that barely survives. While they are weaker without their pack, lone wolves are ferocious and will fight to their last breath to survive.**

 **Status: Starved - Decreases Max HP by 25%**

 **Rabid- Increases STR by 25% and decreases chance of Taming by 55%**

 **Taming Chance: 3%**

So, he (assuming it's male) is weaker because he's starved but stronger because he's rabid. And I also have a 3% chance of Taming him. With my luck, that is not happening.

Alright, since he's alone, he doesn't have his buddies to to tag team me and it just him and me. Mano y lobo. It's time to d-d-d-d-d-duel!

So in my best French accent, "Well, as they say in Paris, Allons-y!" I'm such a nerd.

The wolf charged at me first, snuffling and grunting. I dodged left and went for a swipe at his flank, just nicking him, taking 3 points of damage. He howled before trying to bite my hand. I pulled back my right and slashed at his face with the left. Direct hit to the eye. 10 points of damage.

The wolf leapt back, yelping in pain. Serves him right, trying to bite me. He stood their yipping and moaning, so I decided to put him out of my misery.

"Now for my finishing move! [Tiger Leap]!" The Fangs caught the ground on either side of him. The chains instantly retracted pulling me forward. I brought up both legs and hit the wolf with...

"[TIGER JUNCTION]!" My feet smashed into the hound's face, smashing his jaw into his skull with a crack. 15 points of damage.

The wolf exploded into blue pixels as I landed my awesome backflip. In its place was a pile of gray fur.

 _*PING*_

 _A new skill has been created_

 **Tiger Junction Lv: 1**

 **This attack has the user punck, kick, or stab their opponent while in flight. Requires Skill: Tiger Leap**

Bitchin. Now for that fur.

"[Observe]"

 **Gray Wolf Pelt**

 **Quality: Poor**

 **Used as a crafting item for protective clothing**

Oh great, crafting, something else I'll have to learn how to do. I thought games were supposed to be fun; this feels more like work.

I picked up the fur and sent it to my [Inventory]. Now back to your regularly scheduled search.

"TOOOOORRIIII! Come on, where are you?" I started stomping away to look somewhere else when I heard it. Crying.

I followed the sound to a large tree. And there, high up in the tree was Tori. But she was different. Her hair has no longer brown and straight, it has pure balck and was sticking up. It didn't even look like hair anymore. More like...feathers. The same feathers were growing from the sides of her arms.

"Tori?"

She looked down at me, alarmed. Her eyes. They weren't hazel anymore. They were solid black.

 _SQUAW!_

* * *

 **Fyr3Flyt3: And that was Moon Walk. My longest and most dialogue heavy chapter to date. I hope you guys liked it. I took me a week and a half to write due to writer's block and time constraints. I** **know the ending is a bit cliche but it works for what I wanted. I originally focused more on the journey through the town but that might've gotten a bit boring so I decided to focus more on Tori's secret. I hope you enjoyed Dante's skirmish with the lone wolf. That was added for a little action and a little training for Dante.** **Note: Does anyone know where I could find a good cover image?** **Sorry if the story seems a little slow right now, it will start picking up soon, especially when the Bad Wolf comes into town. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!**

 **Now on to reviews:**

DarkLord98: So, is Dante going to eat a devil fruit or get a seastone weapon?

 **Fyr3Flyt3: Your questions will be answered in due time.**

Alucard-Masters: bad wolf...seriously...if you don't put a blue police box somewhere im going to be disappointed even if its just a cave drawing or something XD. another great chapter and this chapter was nothing like i expected! i expected a mirror deamon...based off that old japanese (or was it chinese?) legend! then again that would probably be a to soon kinda thing...meh can't wait for more. luckly my ofuda stand strong so unleash you worst! mu hu ha ha ha ha!

 **Fyr3Flyt3: I have no idea what you're talking about. That's makes no reference to a certain flower named companion of an annoying time traveling alien with two hearts and sand shoes.**

 **The mirror part comes from Dante reflecting on his new life a bit and the moon part...well I'm going a theme for this Arc. Also, the fuck's an ofuda? Is it a food, cause I can get behind that.**

LordXeenTheGreat: awesome chapter

 **Fyr3Flyt3: Thanks**

 **So that's it for this chapter, but here's a sneak preview of what's to come:**

It looked like grapes but it was white and covered in swirls. The Kumo Kumo no Mi

 **Is that from next chapter, the chapter after that or the chapter after that? Find out next time on Dragonball Z.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't know what just happened.** **Well, while I get that fixed, until next time, Bye.**


	7. As The Raven Crys

**Fyr3Flyt3: Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to Chapter 7-ish. After this chapter, things are really gonna kick off. But now, it's backstory time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: As The Raven Crys**

* * *

 _Last Time in Gamer Blues:_

 _"Tori?"_

 _SQUAW!_

* * *

Tori leapt down from the tree, showing off her midnight colored plumage. Her arms had long (for her size) black feathers extending from shoulder to elbow. Her forearms and shins are covered in those weird scales that birds have on their legs, except her's are black or navy colored. I don't know, I'm bad at identifying colors. Anyway, long, black talons extended from her bird feet. I got a real good look at them since they're about to land on my face.

.

.

.

Oh.

Shit.

 _HP: 115/120_

Why did that do 5 damage? She weighs like 60 pounds (27 kg for you dirty metric users). But she did land in my face. Speaking of which, Tori just used my money maker as a jumping pad and ran off into the woods.

"Why is she running? She's a bird!" Questions of Tori's flight (or lack thereof it) aside, I need to catch and find out where, when, and how she got a Devil Fruit and get her back home so Jei doesn't decide I need more holes.

.

Did that sound dirty or is it just me?

Nevermind.

Anyway, about Tori's Devil Fruit. Zoan obviously. Some kind of black bird, maybe a crow.

I looked up at two high branches and shouted, "[Tiger Leap]." I flew up into the air, maybe 20 feet above the trees, getting a bird's eye view of the woods. The entire forest spread out towards the north, away from the town, until it faded into the clearing I woke up in. I could see Tori tearing through the trees, leaves shaking as she ran past and fast too. She was heading east, towards some cliffs. I need to get closer before I can [Tiger Leap] to her. So, time to skydive. I pull in my arms and do that cool speed dive, like a falcon, specifically of the Peregine kind.

Tori is getting closer and closer to the edge of the woods and I'm falling behind her. But, I think I just got in range.

" [Tiger Junction: Full Stop]!" I [Tiger Leap] directly behind her and send myself into a flying tackle, sacking her and getting a mouth full of feathers in the process.

Tori started screaming and struggling, "Let me go, LET ME GO!"

"No *cough* I *cough* won't let *cough* you just *cough* run off." Damn feathers. "Do you know how dangerous this place is? It's filled with wolves."

"I don't care, just leave me alone."

"No, if I leave you alone in here, you'll get hurt and I'll get killed."

"Please, just leave me alone." Her voice sounded so small as if she were a thousand miles away.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong with you. Why are you trying to run away? Why do you want me to leave you alone? Just an hour ago, you were dragging me around town, showing me off like a new toy." She stopped struggling and shoved her face into the grass.

" _Mmhmmhm."_

"What?"

"I said," she lifted her head up and stared at me, black eyes piercing, "I'm a monster and a demon."

Oh. Ooh. Oooohhh. She's like Chopper, she hates what she is. She probably hates being a 'monster'. And I just told her about her _Devil_ Fruit. Shit.

"Tori, you're not a monster or a demon, you are a sweet, if not a little annoying, girl." That should cheer her up a bit.

"Tell that to my Mama." Shit.

"What about your mother?" The only way to get her to calm down was to deal with this problem, or at least that's what anime has taught me and anime has never let me down. Except schoolgirl outfits. They have _way_ longer skirts than what's shown. The amount of disappointment is mind boggling.

"Nothing." Being difficult, ay?

"Ao Tori, if you don't tell me, I will sit on you 'til we both starve, and I'm already hungry." Shit, I am very hungry. Why couldn't that wolf have dropped meat like a good video game enemy.

Tori sighed then shifted over, knocking me off her. Well I never. Tori stared at, eyes brimming with tears. "Do you really want to know?"

"Not really, but it obviously hurts you and talking about will make you feel better."

She looked up at the sky, clouds lit pink by the dying sun. "My mother left a year ago."

Oooh, flashback time, gonna get a lot of these here. Though could be worse, could've landed in Naruto. Now, to the flashback. *Wugaloo-Wugaloo-Wugaloo* *Wavy Effect*

* * *

 **One Year Prior**

 _My Mama was a wonderful mother. She was super smart and nice and sang like an angel. She was nice to everyone in the town and knew everyone. She was loved by anyone who met her and loved anyone she met._

 _At first, me and Mama were like two peas in a pod, always together. People used to say that we were more like twin sisters, 'cause we looked alike other than my eyes. Those I get from Papa._

 _Mama liked to read books to me. She loved tell me about the stories of the world, all the wonderful places out there. She told me about the Grand Line, the pinnacle of adventure, a place filled with unimaginable sights. She told me about how she wished to go out and see it all. But she never did. She stayed here with Papa and raised me. She took a job at the school and -_

* * *

"Okay, Tori, hate to interrupt your emotional backstory, but none of this seems important. This all sounds like a bunch of jam about your mother." I used jam instead of junk to sound less rude about her mom.

"I'm getting there!"

"Well, excuse me. Continue." Thought she was supposed to be polite.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying...

* * *

 _Right after my twelfth birthday-_

* * *

"Hold up, you're thirteen?" She only two years younger than me and yet she's so short. And so polite and cutesy. And baby-ish.

"Yes! And will you stop interrupting me, this is hard to talk about." She sounded like she was about to burst out in tears.

"Oh, right, my bad, continue."

* * *

 _Right after my twelfth birthday, I was running around Mr. Greg and Mrs. Alexandri's Apple Orchard when I saw_ it. _It was like an apple, except it was dark blue and covered in weird swirls like the one in your book. It was hanging from a low branch so I jumped and knocked it down. I thought it was supposed to be a super tasty new kind of apple I'd never seen before, so I ate it._

 _It was the worst taste in the world. Like skunk farts and burning trash mashed into an apple. I tried to spit it out but it forced its way down. I threw the fruit away, thinking it was just rotten and then got some water from the river. When I looked in the river, I was like_ this.

 _I screamed and ran home to get Mama to fix me cause she could fix anything, but when I got in the house, she just screamed at me. She screamed and threw things at me. She didn't mean to, she didn't know it was me, but it hurt. Not just the frying pan, but the fear in her eyes. My Mama was scared of me._

 _Papa came rushing from out back with his Big Gun, yelling and pointing until he saw me. He knew it was me immediately and tried to calm Mama down, but she wouldn't stop. She cried about her baby being a monster, possessed by the power of the Sea Devil. It took hours for Papa to get her to stop crying and by then it was night-time. She got up from the kitchen table and walked into her room, not even looking at me._

 _For weeks, Mama ignored me. Whenever I tried to talk to her, she would just look at me with that same fear. At night, when Papa thought I was asleep, I could here him trying to talk to her, telling her I was still their daughter and I was just a little different now. But Mama wouldn't hear it. She said that she had heard about monsters like me. Normal people who got changed by the power of the Devil and turned evil. She said she couldn't live in the same home as a demon._

 _I tried to talk to her one day, but she just screamed at me, telling me to stay away from her and to give her daughter back. When she yelled, I accidentally changed and scared her more. She just ran from the room and locked herself in her and Papa's bedroom._

 _Two days later, Mama was gone. I don't know how or where she left to but I do know why. She left because of me._

* * *

Damn. Just Damn. Her own mother left because she was scared of her. All because of some stupid superstitions about Devil Fruit. And now the girl's afraid of herself.

I looked at Tori, her face buried in her hands as she cried. I didn't know what to do. I'm not good with dealing with other people's emotions. I couldn't just tell her it would be alright. It's not alright, her mother left and had gone Goda knows where. And I doubt he knows. So I did the one thing I knew to do. The point of my main philosophy in life.

I hugged her. Because hugs, smiles, and laughs make everything better. And I tried something new.

"Ya know, I lied when I said I came here on an adventure. I actually was brought here by a mysterious force and dropped into this world. I got attacked by wolves and almost died if not for you. Now I'm trapped in this world without my friends or family. I don't know if they know what happened to me or if they'll even care. Sometimes I feel like I don't interact enough with them and don't leave a mark of love on them so they'll miss me and now it's too late. I'm stuck here, alone and afraid. And they might not care."

.

.

.

Huh. Where'd that come from?

"You're not alone, ya know." I looked at Tori. She was looking at me concerned, like I'm the one with emotional trauma. Her hands covered mine in that weird comforting way people do sometimes. I stared into her eyes, her _hazel_ eyes.

I said, well more whispered, "And why's that?"

"Well, you've got me and Papa and Ms. Claudia and and and ... your friends you're meeting in the Grand Line. That's not alone. It's just not a lot of people."

"You make a good and slightly cliche'd point. Now, let's get back to your house before your dad murders me."

"Why would he do that?"

"Lots of reasons Tor, Lots of reasons"

"Tor?"

"Your new nickname. Either that or Little Bird."

"I am not little!" Her cheeks puffed out in typical anime fashion with a little mad blush raging.

"Yes you are. When I first saw you I thought you were around ten-ish." That got her mad.

"Ten! I am a mature thirteen!"

"And 4'4"

"4' 11"! And for a 20-something year old, you're immature." Scusi? 20?

"20?! Do I look 20 to you?" Whoa, I think my head just grew.

"No. More like 29." You little shitling.

"Please, I am 15, the prime of my youth with years to spare." Every word after 'with' was punctuated with a sassy snap.

"Sure, _Gramps."_ Straw. Camel Back.

"I'm gonna kill you now."

"Eeeep." She ran off, leaving me in her literal dust. And smiling the whole way. I'm a good person. Probably. Maybe. I'm okay.

* * *

 **Fyr3Flyt3: And that was 'As the Raven Crys', a parody of the phrase 'as the crow flies' changed because this was sad and Tori is a Raven Zoan. This chapter was a bit story heavy and once again focused less on the Gamer aspect. I do hope you're enjoying Tori and Jei, but also know that next Chapter will be very Gamer heavy.**

 **Tori's backstory went through a lot of change as I wrote this. At first, it had nothing to do with her mother until I realized I can't just leave that gun on the table. I had to pull the trigger eventually so why not now. The backstory is really inspired by Chopper's backstory and I hope it was well written cause I feel like it's missing something but I don't know what.**

 **Anyway, now that it's over, soon you shall all learn about the Bad Wolf and where Dante is in the timeline. In two to three chapters, depends. Now on to some reviews of last chapter:**

notsae:Interesting story, I hope to see more from this. Good luck.

 **Fyr3Flyt3: Thank you. Trust me their will be tons more if everything I have planned goes well.**

gamelover41592: that was pretty good I like how you fused God and Oda so I guess Tori is a devil fruit girl?

 **Fyr3Flyt3: Thanks. The Goda thing is actually just something I saw on a review of a recent OP chapter and thought it was appropriate. And you would guess correctly.**

Remzal Von Enili:Huh. Wonder how long she's had that devil fruit.

Ooooh I wonder if she has control over it or if transformations make her go nutso like beast spirits from digimon.

 **Fyr3Flyt3: As this chapter states, about a year. Tori's has a very odd control of her power. She can't consciously tranform yet but since she is a raven and ravens main instinct is to eat and fly and Tori is only capable of one of those things, there's no real instinct bothering her. Other than jumping off stuff, hanging in cemeteries, mimicking people and bothering crazy poets. So no, she doesn't go nuts but she can't transform for shit.**

DarkLord98:Huh, so Tori's a Devil Fruit user, neat. I guess Dante's gonna be in deep shit. Also, is it just me, or does Dante seem to have a tiger theme to his special techniques?

 **Fyr3Flyt3: Well, no, Dante's fine with Tori for now. The only problem is when he tries to teach her how to use her powers, now that'll be a problem and most likely an omake at the end of a chapter. And on the theme thing, no he doesn't or at least shouldn't have a tiger theme. Tiger Leap was just the name I gave to his MOT (Mode of Transportation) because I thought of a cool for him to move around. Tiger Junction only happened because that wolf fight wasn't supposed to original happen but did and I suddenly thought of a cool attack name. Tiger Junction: Full Stop is also just a cool name that popped into my head. You're close with the tiger thing but no cigar. His theme will be obvious when the Bad Wolf shows up.**

 **And so end the seventh installation of this ongoing story. I would like to give a huge amount of thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this story. Only ten away from 100 follows. If that happens, I might go on Overdrive mode with the chapters. Again, thank you guys so much. This story was just a random idea that came to me in the shower after reading some other Gamer Plot fanfic and now it's got 7 chapters. Not much but it's more than I'd thought I'd ever get to. Your support for the story is astonishing and warms my heart and is the fuel that keeps me up at 1:00 writing this and horribly editing it.**

 **Speaking of which, anyone know how to get a good beta? Or if you are a beta, would you mind beta-ing. You'll get chapters earlier. Ehh? Ehh? I'll also make horrible cookies.**

 **Now for a small preview of next weeks chapter:**

"Let's get beefy!" "Yeeeeeeaaaaah!"

 **Remember to Review if you have and critiques, questions, or comments. Until next time. Bye**


	8. Working For The Weekend

**Fyr3Flyt3: Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to the 8th chapter of Gamer Blues. This chapter will be a wee bit longer than the others and might be a bit all over the place. Now, start!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Working for The Weekend**

* * *

 **11:00 A.M. Tuesday. Ao Cottage. New Moon.**

"Now, Tori, my young pupil-"

"You're not that much older than me."

"But I am older than you and here to help you control your abilities."

Yep. I'm trying to help Tori control her transformation. After yesterday, I had the brilliant idea to try and teach her to control her powers. Not only would this possibly get Jei off my back, but it might help Tori emotionally. Those and when I woke up this morning (still sleeping on a couch), I found a quest hovering in my face.

 **Though a Bird Can't Fly Now, That Doesn't Mean It Never Will**

 **Aid Tori is controlling her powers.**

 **Get her to be able to transform into a full bird and back**

 **Reward: 1000 Berri + ?**

I need money and I'm very curious about this question mark, so of course I accepted.

We are currently sitting under a tree in her giant ass backyard. Jei had gone off to do whatever the hell he does as sheriff. Tori told him that I was going to train her on how to control her power properly. Jei, of course, questioned how I'm supposed to help. Because I'm a motherfucking Devil Fruit Expert, that's how! I didn't say that exactly, but something close. He was going to say something, but Tori basically kicked him out of his own house.

"Now, Tori, before we begin your training, I have one question." Dramatic Pause.

"Which is?"

"Have you ever fully transformed into a crow?" Let's hurry up and get me my rewards. If the quest mission is any indication then the answer is no.

"Raven."

"Hmm?"

"I'm a Raven. I at the Tori Tori no Mi Model: Raven."

"How do you kno-nevermind." I was going to ask her how she knew that until I remember that the user inexplicably learned the name of their Devil Fruit after they eat it. "Anyway, have you ever fully transformed?"

Tori zoned out for a moment, trying to recall anything like I said. "Nnnnnno." Like I thought.

"Then we'll start there!" I yelled with a snap.

"Why?"

"Because if you can transform fully there and back, then you can stop yourself from going half-Raven."

"Okay, so how do I start?"

Oh. Right. I don't know. I don't have a Devil Fruit. And it never really shows anyone training to gain control of their powers, except Luffy kind of. Alright, think of something.

Hm.

Hm.

Hm.

Got it!

"Okay, come over here," I motioned for her to move to the base of the tree, "and sit here and clear your mind then focus on the feelings you get when you transform and intensify them." Tori moved over to the tree base and sat criss cross applesauce. She looked at me for direction. "Just close your eyes and think about what I said." If her being sad or frightened causes her to transform, then her power must be connected to her emotions. Probably. I am in an anime now, so emotional bullshit should make it work.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed down until it looked more like she was sleeping but I could see her hands twitching and her eyes flicking around.

Well, while she's doing that I guess I could work on my stats. I walked over towards the fence, only maybe fifteen feet from Tori.

First up, Strength! But before I exercise, gotta stretch.

 **Using your knowledge of exercise techniques, +1 Wisdom**

Not what I was going for, but I'll take it! Now stretch! Neck, shoulders, hips, hamstring, groin, tricep, and done.

 **Stretching has increased your DEX by 1**

I am on a roll, now start with the torso and work down. 20 pushups! 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20!

 **Exercising has increased your STR by 1**

Yes! Two more sets!

 **40 pushups later**

Oh Goda, my arms are burning! I don't think I've ever done this much exercise on purpose before. But I gotta keep going if I want to be a pirate and journey on the Grand Line. I've got to get stronger!

 **Your pushups and determination have increased your STR by 1**

So, training is good so far, how's Tori doing? I looked at her, still sitting under the oak tree but now in her hybrid human-raven form. She's starting to control it, good. Now, let's get beefy! Cue Eye of the Tiger!

* * *

 **40 minutes of Intense sit-ups, tree branch pull-ups, lunges, triceps dips, and squats later**

So, I increased my STR by 3 more, bringing me to a grand total of 10 STR. It's not much but hey, all the giant redwoods start off as tiny seeds or some shit like that. Wonder how Tori's doing? I've been getting so pumped I-HOLY SHIT, TORI!

Tori was still in her hybrid form but she looked awful. Her feathers were sagging instead of rising in a crest and sweat dripped off of them. Her whole body shook wildly and her bird skin under the feathers was a pale gray.

"TORI,TORI!" I ran at her and shook her. Her eyes flew open and she looked at me tiredly before fainting. Her body slowly morphed back to normal, showing her skin, shiny white like polished marble. Bags had formed under her eyes. Her chest rose and fell shakily. What happened? How did trying to reach full transformation result in this?

I removed my jacket and folded into a pillow for her. Wind blew and rustled the leaves above. The sun sat upon its apex, beaming down onto the grassy field.

I was responsible for this. I had pushed Tori into learning how to use her powers under false pretense and now she was sick. I'm a horrible friend. I'm a terrible person.

* * *

 **16 minutes later**

Tori's eyes fluttered open, showing the beautiful hazel coloring. I could see tints of red around the edges. God, what did I do?

"Dante?" Her voice was quite and cracking. It was like a knife was plunged into my heart.

"Yes?"

"Did I transform all the way?" The knife twisted.

"No."

"Oh. Well, you know what they say. At first you don't succeed..."

I finished the quote, "Try, try again." Tori laughed quietly and I chuckled along with her.

"Chichichichichichichichi." She had a weird One Piece laugh.

"Jikhikhikhikhikhikhikhikhi." So did I. I'd always laughed like that. Slowly, her laugh petered off and she fell back to sleep. I'm tired. Maybe I should nap too. Just. For. A. While.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later; 1:06 P.M.**

"No,Mommy, I don't need to wash my mouth. I DON'T LIKE SOAP! Ahhhhhh! Oh, Scrabble, what's going on? Where's Dove, I mean, Tori?" I swung my head around, groggy and filled with fear of Dove soap. I sat up, or at least I tried, since a mysterious weight was on my shoulder. Also, since when do I sleep on my side?

.

.

.

Oh.

WHY AM I THE LITTLE SPOON? I'M TALLER AND OLDER!

I shouldered Tori off me and rolled out of her way. I looked over at Tori on the grass. Her hair had splayed out in a brown fan. Her legs curled into her stomach;her arms laid were I was. She looked super cute, I wish I had a camera.

Hey, wait sec, is she drooling on my jacket!? Damn it, that is my favorite (and only) jacket. That is totally gonna stain and I don't see a washing machine in that house. Whatever, I need a new one anyway. Maybe there's a tailor in town. Who I can pay with what money? Shit.

I looked up at the sun. By my calculations, it was only a about an hour after noon. Meaning it is two hours 'til Jei gets back. Should probably wake up Tori.

"Hey, Tooooriiiiiiii." I slowly shook the girl, drawing out her name. "Toooooriiiiii. Tor. Tomatoes. Toto. My Neighbor Totoro. Wakey Wakey, Eggs and Bakey." Mmmmmmmm, Bacon.

Tori slowly, but surely, woke up, drool all over her cheek, hair like a cockatiel. "Whasss goin' un?"

"How ya feeling, Drooly Pool?" Her response was a simple growl before wiping the spit of her face.

"I feel like I got trampled by a horse." Nnnhnnn. Guilt. Hurts.

"Well, I've got good noose and bad news. Bad news: You didn't transform all the way." Tori fell backwards into the grass grumbling.

"And the good news."

"Oh. Well, good news: there is no good noose."

"How is that good news?"

"Because no noose is good noose. Yeeeehahahahahahahahahaha!" Oh, I kill myself sometimes.

Tori was obviously not amused at my flawless punning. "Well, I'm too tired kill you for that awful pun," pearls before swine, " or to try and transform again. So what do you wanna do now?"

What to do now? What to do, what to do?

Eureka!

I stood at full height, one foot extended forward and pointing in the air, yelled, "We go to the library."

"Why?"

"Because: A. You never need a reason to visit the library. B: I left my book there and I wanna go get it. C: That book might have information to help you. D: I want to head into town and see if anyone will buy this [Wolf Pelt] because I need money for a boat and some new clothes." Plus, if I remember correctly, Han Jee could gain knowledge almost instantly, like maybe a cool fighting style! Maybe I could find something on Fishman Karate. That would be great, unless of course I eat a Devil Fruit.

"Okay, let's go.

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"Well hello, Miss Tori, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, ma'am" Tori blushed. I hate to admit this, but Tori looks kawaii as fuck when she's embarrassed.

"And Mister Dante," I looked back at Claudia,"come for your book?" she asks, shaking the book.

"Yes, and I also came to see if you had any others I'd be interested in." And possibly destroy them. Depends on the Game. smiled as she handed the Devil Fruit book to me. Tori just kinda stood there, looking around the room for something.

"Well then, what are you looking for?" What should I look for? I definitely want a fighting style, but I doubt, that a library on the south part of the East Blue is going to have a book on Fishman Karate.

"Do you have any books on fighting styles?" She zoned out for a moment, before pointing off towards a distant book shelf marked 'F'. This library is set up weird. Why does it go by letter of the subject? Maybe I should tell her about the Dewey Decimal System. Nah.

I trotted over to the shelf in question while Tori and talked about whatever. The books were in varying states. The ones about fishing, farming, and firearms (Odd) were dust free and even a few were missing (The firearm ones, from what I could tell, firearm usage) while the fighting ones were virtually untouched.

Okay, let's see, Blazing Fist, sounds hot, White Print, interesting, Sticky Smack, gross, Way of the Streaming River, maybe, Fist of Polaris, possibly, Dance of the Beast.

Dance of the Beast. Written by Master Mnyimal. Maybe I could just flip through the pages real quick. Hmmm. Alright. Good, good. Hohohoho! That looks cool, Alright, made up my mind, I'm learning Dance of the Beast. It has a cool name and even uses knives as a main weapon. I could probably replace knife with kusarigama. Now, to learn this fighting style!

.

.

.

.

.

How the hell do I do that? How'd Han Jee do it? Didn't he just touch the book and-

*PING*

 **Would you like to learn the skill [Dance of the Beast]?**

 **(Yes) (No)**

Hell yeah I'll learn it! I clicked the yes button and the book was suddenly consumed in turquoise fire.

Damn. Well, guess I'm gonna have to pay Ms. Claudia back for that.

* _PING*_

 **Reading has increased your INT by +1**

Okay, a bit odd that reading one book about fighting increased my INT, but hey, gift horses. Any who, sweet new skill. Speaking of skills, I should check this one out.

"[Skill]"

 **Gamer's Mind [Passive] LV:MAX**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effect**

 **Gamer's Body [Passive] LV: MAX**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. You receive no physical damage from attacks only pain. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

 **Physical Endurance [Passive] LV: 2**

 **The body's ability to withstand damage can be increased through training. 1.5% of all attacks are blocked out.**

 **Tiger Leap [Active] LV: 2**

 **The Moonfangs can be thrown and retracted to bring you closer to a chosen target. This can be used as a mode of transportation (MOT) or an attack grab. Current throwing length: 40 feet**

 **Tiger Junction [Active] LV: 1**

 **This attack has the user punch, kick, or stab their opponent while in flight. Requires Skill: Tiger Leap**

 **Tiger Junction: Full Stop [Active] LV: 1**

 **This attack sends the user forward at the target and allows them to tackle them and end their movement. Skill: Tiger Leap; Tiger Junction**

 **Gymnastics [Active] LV: 1**

 **Level: Basic - Elementary gymnastics such as cartwheels, front rolls, back rolls, handstands, bridges, etc.**

 **Mana Manipulation [Passive] LV: MAX**

 **Mana is the life energy of Gaia that flows through all living things. The ability to manipulate this energy is only gifted to a select few by the Earth herself. This ability allows the user to form mana into what ever they imagine with necessary concentration.**

 **Mana Shock [Active] LV: 1**

 **Releasing mana in powerful shockwaves from your body will force away any opponent within a certain radius.**

 **Dance of the Beast [Active] LV: 1**

 **This is an ancient fighting style used by the Ngumi People on the Grand Line Island of Dierstryd Island. The techniques of this are based on the animals that resided in the diverse landscapes of Dierstryd. It utilizes strikes, kick, grabs, and short daggers to fight. Current Level: Basic. Moves Available: Bull Lariat; Gorilla Drum; Hawk Crush; Steel Donkey; Leone Waltz.**

SIZZLING SALAMANDERS, BATMAN! Bull Lariat! Gorilla Drum! Hawk Crush! Those sound freaking awesome! Steel Donkey sounds weird and I don't know about Leone Waltz but still! I need to train this skill, stat! But first, I should probably see if I can get anything for this pelt. And maybe the townsfolk will have some quest. They didn't have any yesterday, but they did just meet me an-

*BANG BANG*

That sounded like gun shots! Maybe it's pirates! Oh, I hope it's pirates! Tori and Claudia stopped their conversation and ran for the door.

"Wait for me!" I ran out behind them. I charged through the door. Now for a little reference of location, the library is the last building on the north half of Main Street, which is just a big paved road. From there on is the dirt road that leads to Moonway Forest.

Anyhow, in the middle of the street was Jei standing with his pistol pointed at a man. The man stared at Jei angrily and seemed to be holding his hand. On the ground in front of him was a pistol, a lot like Jei's.

"Papa!" Tori yelled and ran over to Jei. Pffft. Daddy's Girl.

Jei glared at her and stopped her in her tracks before turning to look at the seething man. He pulled back the ignition hammer and said,"You'd better leave this town quickly before I start shooting again." The man rose up and spit at Jei.

"You'll pay for this! The boss is coming and he wants his money. And you know what happens when he doesn't get it." Jei glanced nervously at the road. I door see what's key about that.

"Well, you can tell your boss that there's a new sheriff in town," Oh my god, yes," and he's not taking anymore of his bullying!" With that Jei shot right in front of the man, sending him scampering off, like a frightened rat. As he ran away, I noticed something. The man was wearing nothing but some khakis and an open green shirt. On the back, from what I can see now, is a Jolly Roger. The Roger looked pretty basic, except instead of a human skull, it was a dog skull. Hmm, Dogs.

"Papa!" Tori continued her run to Jei, who just stood their staring as the pirate ran. Tori grabbed him in a hug, only coming up to his stomach. Goda, she's short. "Are you alright? What happened?" Jei took a few seconds before he reacted to her presence.

"I'm fine. Just some pirate asking for trouble."

"But Papa, he sounded like he was with-"

"It's fine, Tori." He was a bit more forceful now. "Just leave it alone." Tori's face fell. Okay, something's up here. Who the Hell are they talking about? They are playing a mean round of the pronoun game right now.

Jei, being an obviously stressed dad, pulled a classic from the parent handbook. Deflection.

"So, are you enjoying your 'training' with Mr. Clark." Oh, so I'm Mister Clark now, huh? Asshole. Of course, Tori bought into and started telling him all about her trai, thankfully skipping over the passing out part. Jei looked at me, like you would an idiot, and said,

"So I guess you're not really a 'Devil Fruit Expert' are you?" Jei, I like you less and less every time we talk. What happened to that nice man who let me into his house when his diminutive daughter brought a ragged teen home for dinner? What happened to that guy?

Tori elbowed him in stomach, which probably hurt like a hitch. "Papa, don't be rude. Dante tried as hard as he could to help. The only problem was me." Aww, well shit, now she's sad. I walked closer and gave her a ruffle on the head.

"Yeah, but it's not an easy thing to do. Besides, you did manage to transform into your hybrid mode at will." Tori smiled. And punched me in the stomach. Sweet Oda above, that hurts. "Why?"

"Because you ruffled my hair like I'm a child who needs petting!"

"I was trying to cheer you up from your massive failure as a Zoan." Why do I say things?

"WHAT?" Ow. _113_. Ow. _111_. Ow. _109_. Ow. So, turns out most of Tori's strength is in her arms, cause her kicks to do jackshit.

"Alright, STOP!" I grabbed her foot and stopped her from stamping on me."Now, if your quite done, I've got some business to attend to. You can come if you want." I started walking off towards the tailor guy's shop. Mr. Wide, I think.

"Hey wait up!"

* * *

 **Mr. Wydd's Clothing Store, 1:32 P.M**.

"Why are we here?"

"Because, my dear Tori, I have some business to attend to."

"Are you sure you wanna go in there? is nice but a little eccentric when it comes to clothing and well, you don't have the best clothes."

True. I was still wearing the clothes I came here in. My jacket was ripped up and now covered in Tori drool. The shirt was relatively undamaged, a cut here or there, but my jeans looked liked I had been running through a field of spikes. Personally, I like it. Makes me look like a rad biker guy. Though, I'm surprised no one's brought it up before now.

I pushed open the door and entered. The room was filled with racks upon racks of clothes. Men's. Women's. Children's. Big. Small. Short. Tall. Coats, jackets, shirts (long and short sleeved), jeans, shorts, blouses,skirts, dresses, hats, scarves, um, other items of clothing. At the back was a simple counter with a register and a bell. On the desk was the head of a man, late 20's-early 30's, dirty blond hair, straight hair,large ears, big nose, mediocre jawline, thin lips, skinny.

Through intense observation , you have increased the skill, [Observe], by 1

Huh. Completely forgot I could observe people. I should do that more. Maybe I should do it on Tori later and see why she's so strong.

"Um, hello?" The man woke up when I talked and stared at me for a moment.

"Yes, how may I hellllllll on wheels what happened to your clothes?" The man ran from behind the counter and started spinning me around and tutting. He sniffed my shirt and grimaced.

"No. No. This will not do. Come now, let's get you changed into something decent." began pushing me towards a door leading to a backroom.

" Mr. Wydd, I really don't think this is-"

"Nonsense," he interrupted, "this is completely necessary."

" Mr. Wydd, I don't even have money to-"

"It's fine, everyone gets one outfit free, isn't that right Tori." Tori was just standing there smiling like the Joker.

"Yes sir, Mr. Wydd." What happened to that polite girl I met in the forest. All of that went out the window when she realized I'm not fuckin 27. Don't look a day over 15.

"Exactly! And Tori, I've told you countless times, please call me Eadard." Eadard? That's a weird one even for One Piece. "Now, this will just take a minute and you'll have an outfit that's perfect for you." He pushed me through the door into the backroom. It was filled with clothes of all kinds as well. How many clothes can one man make/have? "Come now, let's get started, um, what's your name?"

"Clark Dante." Can't forget the name order rule.

"Oh, Dante. Good. Now, Dante, let's get started." What did I walk into?

* * *

 **2:32 P.M.**

"So, what do you think?

"I love it." It had taken over an hour, but Eadard did it. He gave me an outfit (free outfit) that is perfect like he said.

I got a bitchin' new jacket. It was dark blue with red lettering. On the back, it had the word 'Sinner' on the back and on the front the number 10-59. Apparently Eadard thought it was appropriate since my name is Dante. Turns out Dante's Inferno still exist here, leaving a lot of questions.

I got a plain burgundy shirt underneath the jacket. He gave me new dark jeans with crosses sewn into the pockets along with some sweet new sneakers with thick soles. I thought about telling him about the Moonfangs but didn't think it was necessary. I even got some sweet sunglasses that are clear in dark places and dark in the sunlight.

"I told you that you would. Now, tell me why you came in here in the first place. You obviously didn't come here to get new clothes." Oh shit right.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd be willing to buy something off me."

"Sure, what is it?" Okay, how to do this without freaking him out. Hmmmm. Hmmmm. Nah, fuck it.

"[Inventory-Wolf Pelt]!" The pelt materialized in my hand. Eadard freaked out momentarily but quickly regained his composure.

"S-so you're like Tori." He knows about Tori? I guess it would make sense he would know, seeing how friendly they are. Ms. Claudia probably knows as well.

"Kinda. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd be willing to buy this pelt off me and if you'd like others." I handed him the pelt while he examined it. I already looked at the pelt which, despite coming from a mangy wolf, was very soft like silk.

"Mmmmmm. I could use the fur for coats and jacket lining. So how about I offer you a deal?" Suddenly, Eadard seemed to pause and a yellow exclamation point appeared over his head. I walked up to him and tapped him on the chest.

*PING*

 **One Quests have become available**

 **In Wolf's Clothing**

Yes, a quest. Now, what do they want?

 **In Wolf's Clothing**

 **Bring Wolf, Mink, or Rabbit pelts to Wydd Eadard**

 **Rewards: 100(Wolf)/150 (Rabbit)/250(Mink) Berri**

 **(Yes) (No)**

Awesome, Daily Quest. Now I've got a form of income. Maybe I can move out of Jei's house and get a room in a hotel or tavern I guess. It's also good experience. Now just hit (Yes) and we're good to go.

"So, we have a deal!" Eadard seemed to suddenly popped back like nothing happened.

"Yep, I'll try and get you some more today if I can." I slowly backed out of the room. "Bye!"

"Goodbye Dante." I backed out of the door and re-entered the store front to find that Tori was gone. Must've gotten bored and left. Oh well. Now I don't have to bring her into the forest with me. Maybe I can try my new attacks on the wolves! Oh this'll be oodles of fun!

* * *

 **Moonway Forest 3:03 P.M.**

Jesus Christmas Crackers, where are the damn wolves? I walked ten feet into this forest yesterday and got attacked, but now that I'm looking for them, no one wants to come kill me. On the bright side, I've used [Tiger Leap] so many times, it leveled up twice so now it extends 60 feet. Hills and Valleys, ya know.

*snap*

Wait. I think i heard a twig snaaaaaaaaahhhhhhha! Okay, I found the wolves. They are currently surrounding me. I count five plus the one on my chest makes six. That's 600 Berri.

"[Mana Shock]!" The mana glowed all over my body and pulsed out, throwing the wolf off. I hopped to my feet and held the Moonfangs in my new fighting stance. Time to observe the situation. I looked around me. I've got two wolves on my left and right, one to the diagonal left (the one who got shocked) and a big red one in front.

"[Observe]."

 **Wolf Knight (Red)**

 **LV: 6**

 **HP: 90/90**

 **Wolf Knights are the Beta Wolves of the pack, just under the Wolf King (Alpha). They aided the Wolf King in his takeover of the Moonway Forest and were given high positions in their society. They are larger and stronger than their Gamma (Gray) brethren. They also have an added elemental power, depending on their coloration. Found only in the Moonway Forest of Lumas Island.**

 **Taming Rate: 13%**

 **Effects: Red Hot: ? ? ?**

I'm sorry, WHAT!?¡ What the actual hell are Wolf Knights and what's a Wolf King? Society? Red Hot effect? What the Fuck? Ya know what, fuck it! I don't care or want to know, all I know is these canine assholes are about to get shaved.

.

.

That was way more menacing in my head. Anywho, fighting time! Let's test out the [Dance of the Beast].

"[Tiger Leap]" I pulled in close to the Wolf Knight while the Grays charged on my former position. I stopped and front of the Knight and yelled,"[Gorilla Drum]!"

 **Move Failed.**

.

.

.

.

Oh shit! The Knight looked me in the eye before it drew in a breath and blew fire! The wolf blew fucking fire out of its mouth! I used my [Gymnastics] skill to hastily cartwheel away, but took 10 points of damage from just a lick of fire.

 **[Gymnastics] Skill increased by 1**

I rolled right into the welcome fangs of the Grays. I stopped in front of one and it latched onto my left wrist and another grabbed my leg. Shit. They started digging in, chipping away at my HP.

"[MANA SHOCK]!" The pulse went of again and hit both of them with 10 points of damage.

 _ **MP: 140/195**_

Still got more of those for a tight spot later. Alright, got to back up and analyze. I saw a nearby oak and [Tiger Leap]-ed to it. The Grays all gathered around the base and circled while the Knight just stayed were it was and stared.

Why did that move fail? That's never happened before.

* _PING_ *

Of Course.

 **Learned Skills that give the Gamer other skills must be practiced before they may be officially added to the Skills List.**

So basically, I can't use any of the attacks of the [Dance of the Beast] without practicing them first and 'creating' the skill.

Fuck my life.

Alright, surrounded by a bunch of Gray wolves lead by a fire-breathing red one and all of my attacks are close quarters. I can't get too close to the Grays or they'll pull me down and rip me to shreds and the Knight can burn me if I get too close to it.

Well, I can't spend the rest of my life in this tree. It's time to get creative!

"[Tiger Junction]" I hooked into the shoulders of one of the Grays and smashed into its neck with an audible snap. It poofed into a cloud of pixels and left behind a pelt. One down. Five to go. Three of the Grays lunged at me, jaws wide and ready to bite, while the others stayed on guard. The Red Knight just stood there, completely uncaring at the loss of the Gray.

I tightened my grip on the Moonfangs before dropping them and spinning. The chains extended out of my wrist as the Fangs flew up in the air.

"[Viper Jazz]!" The Fangs slashed all three midair. It caught the two to the left and right in the chest with deep cuts and merely grazed the middle one. The two on the side fell down flat while the middle one landed on all fours. The two fallen exploded into pixels. Must've been the ones who got hit with the [Mana Shock]s earlier. The two Grays on guard rushed past the middle Gray and ran, low to the ground, at me. Oh so you damn mutts think your smart huh? Okay.

 **Congratulations! You have** -

No time, shut up right now!

The Fangs laid around me in a twisted pile of chains. I retract them and rush at the wolves in return. They freeze for a moment, obviously surprised by me running at them. The Fangs fly into my hands and I do a a somersault over the Grays, slashing wildly.

"[Shark Crescendo]!"

 **Two new skills have bee-**

Not Now!

I land in a pushup position (not sure how that happened) as the Gray collapsed. It didn't burst so I assumed it was just injured. I make eye contact with the last Gray and he is pissed. He's baring his fangs and snarling, droll rolling down the long yellow teeth.

"Oh, so you wanna go one on one, huh? Well bring it, you stupid son of a bitch!"

 **A new skill has be-**

What part of 'Not Now' did you not understand? The Gray (let's just call him Gray) bound towards me, going in a zigzag pattern. Oh, so you think your smart, huh? Your destination is still the same and I'll I need is for you to get close. He made one last powerful leap at me. I brought down the Fangs on the top of his head.

"[Mantis Cortador]!"

Or at least, I tried too. Gray twisted his head out of the way and and barreled into me while I was still bent over. I felt his claws dig into my flesh and screamed in pain. When he got me on the ground, he tried his best to rip out my throat, but I put my arm in the way. Blood dripped down from the wound. Guess the no-blood thing was just for the tutorial. He shook his head around yanking my arm. My HP flashed in the corner of my eye. 73/130

Not bad, but also no good especially since Clifford the Big Red Dog is still just standing there and the other Gray could get back up anytime. I brought up my free hand, Moonfangs inside, and started stabbing the wolf until he burst into pixels like his friends. I slowly sat up to see Clifford still standing there nonchalantly. The other Gray was still on the ground, unmoving. Must've cut a nerve or something. I glanced at my arm. Blood was dripping from the wound, staining the jacket red. Eadard's not gonna like that.

 **Status Effect: [Bleeding] now added.**

 **Bleeding causes you to lose HP over time depending on the amount of blood lost.**

Ugh, great. I tried to move the arm but it just hurts to damn much. My HP was dropping a point per second. That's when I heard a growl coming from Clifford. I looked up to see a giant fireball rolling at me. I rolled as out of the way as I could but the flames caught the other, unwounded, arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!¡!"

 _ **45/130**_

Well, goes my good arm. All I wanted was to kill these relatively innocent animals for their fur so I could have money and level up. Was that so bad? Maybe. But not bad enough for death right? A shadow loomed over my burned and bloodied form. Clifford.

"So, ya bastard, come to finish off your kill?" The wolf merely stared at me. Slowly, an orange light began to build in it's throat. Oh, this ones gonna hurt. I closed my eyes and excepted my fiery fate.

*BANG*

Clifford suddenly shut his mouth and and yelped. He ran off into the forest with a weird limp. I heard running and yelling, but honestly, I'm too damn tired for consciousness right now.

* * *

 **6:37 P.M. Ao Cottage. New Moon**

You have slept in a bed (no bed claimed). All HP & MP has been restored.

What? Where am I?

I sat up from the couch I'm laying on? Wait, then that means...

"So your finally awake, Clark." Oh great, Jei. He was sitting in the small blue chair perpendicular to the couch. His Big Gun (oversized rifle) sat on the table between us. He was wearing the same white shirt and jeans he had on earlier but no longer had the shoulder holsters. He just looked at me like an cockroach you found on the floor. I remember a time when he looked at me warmly. It was about two hours before he pointed a gun at my head. What is wrong with this family? They're bipolar as fuck.

"Yeah, I do appear to be, Ao." Just want to note that Ao is a really hard last name to say. Jei snorted at my response. I looked down at my body for a quick check over to find I was now shirtless and covered in bandages on my arms and leg. No point to these anymore. I started pulling off the bandages, revealing immaculate skin, not even a scratch.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm a wizard."

"Ha ha ha very funny smartass. Now tell me how you did that!" Now he's getting pushy. I don't like it when people get pushy.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did I do to make you so spiteful towards me? One second your offering me food and a place to stay the next your trying to murder me! All because of some Bad Wolf guy? I don't know who the hell that is, Jei!"

"It doesn't matter whether you know who he is or not, what matters is that you're a fucking pirate and I should've arrested you the moment you walked through that door with Tori! The only reason you've been allowed this long is because Tori insisted!"

"Wow, great parenting on that one, letting a stranger stay in your house cause your 13 year old daughter said so. Actually, never mind that, I've never said anything about being a pirate." We were both standing up now.

"Dekakakakakaka," Jei laughed," yeah because your definitely going to the Grand Line to 'see some friends'. Please."

"Well, for your information, asshole, I _am_ going there to meet my friends." From a certain point of view, I'm not lying through my teeth. Just like Obi-Wan woulda done.

"Then why the hell do you have those chain scythes on your wrist?"

"The Grand Line is dangerous for travelers."

"And for pirates."

"And what if I am a pirate!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Have I done anything of harm to anyone on this island? Tori? Claudia? Eadard? NO! So what the _**FUCK**_ is your problem with me?" I stood nose to nose with Jei, brown eyes staring into hazel.

"Would you please stop yelling?" We both turned our head to see Tori standing there, holding a tube of cream and a roll of bandages.

"Hey, Tori, how ya doing?" Nonchalant.

"Oh fine, just wondering why the patient is currently standing in the middle of the room having a scream match they can probably hear in the West Blue."

"Oh nothing, just two guys palling around. Isn't that right, Jei" I punched Jei on the shoulder with enough force to knock him over.

"Yeah, that's right, Clark." He followed up with a jab to the chest before we both looked at a very annoyed Tori. She obviously doesn't believe us, but whatever, I don't care if she knows we're fighting.

"Suuuuuure. Anyway, Papa, I think your turkey is burning in the oven."

"Oh, shit, my turkey!" And with that, Jei ran out of the room, screaming about a turkey. Sheriff of Celestia Town everybody.

"Now, that he's gone, SIT!" Tori walked up to me and pushed me back onto the couch. She undid the bandage on the formerly burned arm and stared at the pristine, unburned skin. "How did you do that?"

"It's like I told your Dad, I'm magic like that."

"You've got a Devil Fruit, don't you?"

"What? No! I just heal fast in my sleep. Because of the whole teleporting through worlds thing I told you the other day."

"Oh right, you never did explain that."

"And I have no plans to." I smirked as she stuck out her tongue. What a child.

"Why did you fight those wolves?"

"Don't you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the only reason Jei would've come after me is because you made him and you could only know because Eadard told you were I went and why." Elementary, my dear Watson.

"Well, your right except for one thing."

"Which would be?"

"Papa went after you on his own accord." What?

"Seriously?"

"Um-hm. When I told him you went into the woods again, he ran out of his office with his rifle and half a hour later, he comes back with a burned and bleeding you over his shoulder." She talked as she unwrapped the rest of the bandages.

Why did he come after me? Jei hates me. Or does he? Questions for later.

"Hey, Tori? Where the hell did you go?"

"Sheriff's Office. You were taking so long and I got hungry so I went to go get lunch with Papa." Mmmmmm. Fooooood. I hadn't eaten since this morning. My stomach was in agreement, growling loudly. Tori giggled," Chichichichichichichichi. I guess you're hungry. I'll go see if Papa managed to save his turkey."

So, now I'm all by myself. I looked down at the unwrapped bandages on the ground. I was weak. I tried to fight against the wolves and I got my ass handed to me. Though I guess I did pretty good killing four of them. Wonder how much EXP I got.

"[Status]"

 **Name: Clark Dante**

 **Title: The Gamer (Default)**

 **Level: 3 To next: 32.6%**

 **HP: 140/140**

 **MP: 205/205**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 7**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 9**

 **WIS: 6**

 **LUK: 10 (-5) = 5**

 **Points Available: 5**

 **Status Effects: Unlucky: Looks like Lady Luck isn't on your side (LUK decreased by 50%)**

 **Bookworm: Someone has been hitting the books (Increases EXP gain by 25%)**

Good, at least this experience has been good for some EXP. Got to level 3. How about 3 points into VIT and 2 points into DEX.

I could feel my tingle with each added point. Wait. Damn it! Should've put points into Wisdom! Then [Mana Shock] would use less MP. *sigh*

Whatever, I can still make it better by training harder than before. I'll never be able to survive in the Grand Line as I am. _I Must Get Stronger!_

* * *

 **Fyr3Flyt3: And that was Chapter 8: Working for the Weekend. This is the longest chapter I've ever done and it's not even close to the chapter I'm most excited as of now. I have a few things I'd like to say(write) before I get to the reviews and preveiw.**

 **First, Big shoutout to DarkLord98 for helping me out with this chapter. Two weeks ago, day after Halloween, i broke three knuckles on my right hand and had to get a cast put on it. This seriously impeded my ability to type, being forced to use only one hand, and makes it very tiring to proofread and fix mistakes especially with the shit technology I'm writing this on. So thank you SO much DarkLord, this chapter probably wouldn't have come out for another few days if I didn't have your help.**

 **Second thing, I would like thank everyone who has read this story and SUUUUUUUUUPER thanks to all 108 people who have followed Gamer Blues. This story started out as an idea I got in the shower after reading some Gamer crossover fanfic. I didn't think it would get any follows or favorites or that anyone would like it, but your support is amazing. So (and just imagine I'm on the ground bowing) THANK YOU SO MUCH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

 **There was a third thing, but I forgot what it was. Oh right, windmills.**

 **(1) A windmill is a breakdancing move where the dancer spins around on there hands with there legs in the air. Dante, as a child, loved dancing and so his mother signed him up for a multitude of dance classes, one of which was hip-hop class that involved breakdancing.**

 **Hmm. That kinda reminds me of an SBS question. Any who, on to some of the reviews of last chapter:**

notsae: Interesting, will Dante be getting a Devil Fruit

 **Fyr3Flyt3: Maybe he will, Maybe he won't. I don't know. (winky face)**

TheSuperMario: Why do you have it exactly rated it m when there's not really any sexual themes or descriptions? Stories like this that revolve around adventure in anime with nothing weird goes into the T category, you could get more people hooked on this since default in searching is K-T. Wonder if you are going to add her to the crew as well and if the straw hats are going to visit on the way to lougetown as a point?

 **Fyr3Flyt3: Well, when I read your review, I realized you're very right, but when I first posted the story, I thought that M was appropriate seeing as Dante curses. A Lot. But hey this is the internet, there are way worse things that the word 'fuck'.**

 **As for the Straw Hats, we'll definitely see them eventually. As for Dante's interactions with them, weeeeelllll, that's a surprise.**

 **Now for the preview:**

"What do you mean 'Save Them'! From what?"

 **Oooh, ominous. Any way, once again, thank you to DarkLord98. Remember, PM me or leave a review if you have and questions, comments, or critiques. Until next time, Bye!**


	9. In the Jungle

**Fyr3Flyt3: Hello Ladies and Gentleman, and welcome to the maybe 9th? chapter of Gamer Blues. This one is probably going to be really long or surprisingly short. Who knows, I haven't even written it yet. Any who, on to the story!**

* * *

 _Previously on Gamer Blues_

 _I MUST GET STRONGER!_

 _And Now..._

* * *

 **Chapter 9: In the Jungle**

* * *

 **5:30 A.M. Ao Cottage. Tuesday. Full Moon.**

 **You have slept in your (claimed) bed. All HP & MP had been restored!**

I kinda regret claiming this couch now. Since I claimed it a week ago, I have to specifically sleep on this couch otherwise I only get a percentage back, depending on the conditions. But, hindsight is a lot like my ex-girlfriend.

Note to self: Get ex-girlfriend who's a bitch to make that joke legitimate.

Any whoozle, time for my routine.

I hopped off the couch and walked into the dimly lit kitchen. I stared out of the window, watching the sun rise in the distance. It's really pretty, ya know. The sun light coloring the sky a pale pink as the blue water glistens below. Hmmm.

Well, enough of that beautiful shit, time to get going. I poured some water into a cup and gargled it. I spit it out and reached into the fridge. I pulled out some grapes and popped them in my mouth. I walked out of the kitchen, re-entering the den area.

" **[Equip: Montage]** " My body glowed turquoise and my former outfit of a t-shirt and boxers were replaced by a track suit. The suit was dark blue with red accents. It had the numbers, 10-59, written on the back in white.

I got this suit from Eadard after a very successful hunting trip. As it turns out, I can give nicknames to Equipment Sets. Like my jacket and Moonfangs were labeled **[Hades]** and my sleep clothes were labeled **[Morpheus]**. I could also apparently rename attacks too.

With the quick costume switch I was ready to go. But first...

"Good Morning, Little Bird." Tori walked out of the hallway leading to her and Jei's rooms. She was dressed in her usual baby blue nightgown with her hair down.

"Good Morning, Old Man."

"Mmmh," snarky little shitling," well, I'm heading out for my training. I'll see you at 12." I started to walk out the door, but stopped. "Don't forget to bring the chess set and the cards!" She just answered back with a lazy, "Yeah,Yeah." Flippant one, that girl. Anyway, time to start. VITALITY!

I started jogging towards the town, passing by a couple of the other houses out here on the way there. Most of them were structured just like the cottage, small houses with large swathes of lands behind them. Yet strangely, only that Alexan-whatever lady actual grows stuff behind her house. And they are some damn good apples.

I reached the town in a matter of a few minutes. The training was really going well, building up my speed. I made a quick turn off Main Street, not far from Eadard's, onto Catarina Lane. I jogged a bit further until the shop came into sight. In front was a average sized woman with short brown hair. She had her hand close to the door of the building and turned it. Opening up for the morning already.

"Hey, Mrs. Mayor!" The lady looked up at me and waved, smiling back at me. She opened up the door and walked inside.

That is Mrs. Drasil, the mayor of Celstia. She is also the owner of Drasil's Bakery, the only bakery on the island with the best damn apple pie I've ever had. I don't know why the baker of the island is also the mayor but who am I to question the political situation of this small island town? She is the nicest person I've ever met. She has a short brown hair, green eyes surrounded by tiny crow's feet, and a smile as wide as the sky.

I walked in through the now open door to the bakery. Mrs. Drasil was nowhere to be seen, probably in the back starting up the ovens. I like coming here in the mornings before things really get started. It's a nice little stop before non-stop training for an entire day.

Mrs. Drasil came back from the kitchen holding a piping hot pie. My delicious apple pie. Mrs. Drasil makes one for me every afternoon, but since I don't back in town until later in the night, she just leaves it in a mini-oven to stay warm until I can get it in the morning. I plopped down at one of the tall chairs by the counter.

"Here you go Dante, an apple pie nice and ready for you."

"Thanks Mrs. Drasil" I said as I tore into my pre-exercise treat.

"Oh please, for the hundredth time, call me Barb." Yeah, Mrs. Drasil always tells me to call her that but I refuse because... well, Barb isn't short for Barbara. It's short for, and I shit you not, Rhubarb.

.

.

.

Fucking Rhubarb.

I almost choke on the pie just thinking about it. I cough out a 'Yes, ma'am' before shoveling the last of the pie into my mouth. Mrs. Drasil stood there and watched me eat. She kept wringing her hands and glancing towards the doorway. I swallowed the pie and asked, "Mrs. Drasil are you okay? You seem a bit nervous." She just looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing hun. Now you'd best be on your way. Can't start slacking on your training" Mrs. Drasil is amazing. Not only does she give me free pies, but unlike Jei, she isn't constantly suspicious of me and even supports my dream of adventure. Maybe I should move in with her. I hopped down from the chair and headed to the door. Mrs. Drasil waved bye as I walk back out into the street. Now, time to get serious.

* * *

 **5:47 AM. Moonway Forest. Mezza Clearing.**

I stood in the middle grass field, slowing my breathing. I only leveled up my VIT once this time. Each day, it gets harder and harder to level up as the difficulty scales with my level. The first day I got like 4 levels doing a solid run from the Cottage to the Moonway Forest entrance. Now look at me, barely eking out one level. I've given up even trying to level up my STR anymore.

I looked up at the single tree standing in the field of yellow grass. It's trunk bent backwards like a flower in the wind, the long, winding branches its closed bud. This is where I came into this world. The starting point of endless journey. Not endless in the way that it will never end, but in the way that is had no set ending.

Enough reminiscing and metapor-ing, time to do what I came here to do. I closed my eyes and smacked my hands together. I spread them out, enough room for the blue construct I knew would form.

" **[** **Arena** : **Strong** **World]"** I threw out the construct as it glowed and began to grow and encompass the entire the area in blinding sapphire light. It slowly began to fade away, revealing a massive rainforest. Greenery surrounded me on every side. Trees blocked out but only the smallest rays of light, making the jungle almost pitch black. Grunts, tweets, howls, and roars echoed through the dense forest. The beasts know of my arrival. Good.

This Arena is like Han Jee's ID Create, where I can make different 'dungeons' of different levels and type. The dungeons can be whatever I can imagine and I can imagine a lot. This particulate dungeon, **Strong World** , is aptly named after the One Piece movie due to the dense jungle and its residents.

" **[Equip: Heracles]** " Blue light glowed over me and changed me out of my track suit and into a pair of navy gi pants with a white rope tied around my waist and my torso is covered by a thin navy gi top. I got blood red padded fingerless gloves and no shoes. I'm ready rumble! Preferably in the jungle.

I leapt up above the canopy of trees. The jungle extended for miles in every direction, farther than the eye could see. In the distance, I could see a disturbance in the trees. The disturbance being they were all getting knocked over. Looks I found my dancing partner. I landed back on a tree branch.

" **[Rasurar]!** " I stomped my foot five times as fast as I could and vanished in a burst of speed. The world blurred into greens and browns as I descended into the forest and glided over the jungle floor. I started to slow enough to where I could touch the ground enough to kick off again. The technique's not high enough level that it can last very long, I get leg cramps and I can't see when I use it, but I just need to go in one direction right now. I should be at the area the animal is by noAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

I flew through the air right into the center of a fight between a giant jaguar and a pack hyenas, I think? I touchdown right in front of the mega jaguar. It was basically just a giant jaguar, no other special features other than it was more yellow than I think it should be. It growled at me, rumbling the entire area around us and me. The hyenas decided that now was the time to get the fuck out of Dodge and ran yipping into the jungle. Why the hell are there hyenas in the jungle?

As I watches the hyenas run off into the thicket, the jaguar pulls its foreleg back and lets loose a powerful swipe of its paw, blowing out great winds strong enough to rip up trees. I barely reacted in time.

" **[Aegis]"** A large turquoise oval of Mana formed in front of me, blocking the forceful blow. Cracks began to form in the shield. " **[Aegis: Tenfold]** ". The shield thickens becoming a thick, dark blue wall of Mana. The winds slowed until it finally stopped. As the shield fades away, I stared at the jaguar. " **[Observe]"**

 **[Construct] Paka, Queen Jaguar of the Jungle**

 **LV: 16**

 **HP: 400/400**

 **Paka is the biggest and toughest animal in the entire Jungle.**

 **She is the last of the _Megapanthera onca_ (Giant Jaguar).**

 **Usually she sleeps in her den, only coming out at night to occasionally hunt.**

 **She has the strength to tear down swaths of forest with a swipe of her paw**

 **Effect: Queen of the Jungle: Attacks do double to other, weaker animals**

 **Tame Rate: 0% [Construct]**

"Well hot flipping pancakes, you're a strong one. I'm honestly surprised that **[Aegis]** was even able to stand up to you, you're probably the strongest thing in the forest right now."

I looked up at the panting jaguar and pulled tight one of my gloves. Giving my most menacing smile, I said, "Let's fix that, shall we?" And like that it was on like a gorilla in tie named Donkey.

Pak swiped at me with her massive paws. I leapt out of the way of her limb, put the air waves slammed me through two trees, costing me 50 HP and wiping out all of the trees in a 20 yard radius from my former position. Paka is environmentalists' nightmare, a rare animal, destroying a rain forest. Albeit a rainforest of my own construction that doesn't actually exist and is-TAIL!

I got swept up in my own musings, and I almost got swept up by the jaguar. I hopped in the nick of time and landed on the tail as it moved back behind Paka. She looked around in the wreckage of the forest to try and find my corpse.

Maybe if I stay very still, she won't notice me.

Paka then slowly turned her head around to face me. Crapbaskets.

She whipped her tail like, well, like a whip, flinging me into the air. I flew straight up into the air, nearing the clouds. From above, I could see the path of destroyed trees her attacks had left. In the little clearing, I can see Paka. It looks like she's crouching, but her heads pointing in the air, like..she's..going to jump into the air.

.

.

She's about to jump into the air and chomp me down like dog after a thrown treat. This is somewhat degrading.

She pounced into the air, her maw wide and dark. I rolled through the air, starting to slow down and fall. I was perfectly aimed down Paka's throat. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she practiced this.

Alright, I can't go dying in my own **[Arena]** Tori'd never let me live it down. And I can die in here. 0 HP is 0 HP, **[Arena]** or not

If Paka wants to fight _dans l'air_ , then I'll play her game. I began to rotate my body with one leg parallel to the ground as I began to spin. This was a move I had access to but never had a reason or any way to use it. Now I have both. I began to spin faster and faster as time seemed to slow around me. I could see the thick white trail of wind following my foot, creating a ring of air around my form. Paka was getting closer and closer along with the ground. I had to time this perfectly or I'm going to be Fancy Feast.

Paka was at least six yards away now, so it's time to kick that cat to the curb. Alliteration bitches.

" **[Kite...** " Paka slightly closed her mouth, putting me closer to her nose than her mouth. Perfect. I forced my body to stop rotating with my leg parallel to the ground, and Paka's face. The air formed a Dodgers blue blade of wind underneath my leg as I brought it down in the middle of Paka's nose.

 **"Guillotine]!** " The blade and my leg smashed into Paka, instantly reversing all that upward momentum down. Hard. She sent up a huge cloud of debris, crushing all the trees beneath her massive body. I, on the other hand, was blown backwards into the jungle, a few hundred yards away. I crashed into a treetop and dropped down the tree, hitting every single branch on the way down.

 _-70 HP_

Yay, now I'm down 120 points of health. I sat up from the base of the tree and leaned back on the trunk. " **[Inventory]** " I scrolled through all the junk I had collected: Deer Fur, Wolf Fur, Mink Fur, Rabbit Fur, Tree Branches, Scraps of Metal, Apples, Tin Cans, A Metric Shit Ton of clothes (Note: 1 Metric Shit Ton = 4 Imperial Fuck Tons), Stacks on Stacks of Books, A Gun, 4 throwing knives, and 20 pounds of assorted animal meats. I should see a butcher, I'd make a killing.

I pull out five apples and munch down on them. _+50 HP restored_. Apples, nature's medicine.

 _ROOOOOAAARRR!_

Well, she sounds pissed and like she's coming this way. I don't think just fist are gonna cut it this time.

" **[Moonfangs]** " The trustworthy chain-scythes appeared around my arms and dropped into my hands. Nothing kills cats like scythes to the throat, 'cept curiosity.

Trees crashed as she bound through the forest. I don't want to be in her direct path when she gets here so I'll need to get higher. I glanced at the tree behind me.

"No time like the present." I ran at the tree and began to run up its perfectly vertical trunk. Special things about this tree, it is a Sube tree meaning it's as slippery as a freshly caught catfish. And catfish are disgusting slimy bastards. The only way to climb one is 1. Equipment 2. Fuck Physics 3. Naruto Tree Walk that shit. I'm doing 3.

 _New skill has been created_

 **Tree** **Walking (Active) LV: 1**

 **Connecting your mana to that of a living plant will allow you to walk up a tree as if it were horizontal.**

Now I'll I have to do is learn Shadow Clones, The Rasengan (And its multitude of variations), and seal a giant fox in my stomach and I'm basically Naruto. More on that later, fighting a giant jaguar.

Well, giant might be pushing it. She's about the size of a double decker bus really.

I got to the top of the tree just as she smashed through it and once more I was above her. With a perfect shot at her back.

 **"[Shark** **Crescendo]**!" The chains extended as I threw out the blades and slashed her back, forming a criscrossing X pattern down her back. But I'm not done yet. " **[Tiger Leap]** ", the Fangs landed in her shoulderblades, " **[Junction]**!" I smashed my feet into her skull, eliciting a yowl. I launched off her head into the trunk of a tree.

" **[Observe: Fragile]** " The world darkened in contrast with Paka who glowed golden, with red marks on her eyes, throat, stomach, and left leg. Weaknesses. I chained up my right Fang and drew a blue line through the air. Five tennis ball sized lights formed in the air. Extra power. I focused on each red spot. Gotta make this count, used a lot of Mana on those **[Aegis]**.

" **[Pinpoint: 5x1]** " _SNAP_. I snapped my finger and the Mana bullets flew through the air for each spots, flipping the massive beast on her back. I suddenly felt winded and stopped for a moment.

Whoo. Those Mana attacks really take it out of ya. Now, let's finish this the old fashioned way. I **[Unequiped]** the Fangs and ran into the massive dust cloud. I saw her, on her back, screeching like a choking canary. I kept into the air like a frog, landing on her large stomach. I beat my hands on my chest several times before bringing them both down for a powerful twin axe hand blow.

" **[Gorilla Drum]!"** I smashed into her stomach, sending waves through her flesh. She bellowed beneath me, trying her best to get back on her feet. Not that I'll let her. **"[Beat]** " I brought my hands down again, same result. **"[Beat]** " Again. " **[Beat]** " Again. " **[Beat]** " One more time. My hands were glowing dull white as I brought them down. Suddenly, the entire world flipped up side down with a quick roll. Paka had finally gained some leverage and straightened herself. She leapt back as I picked my self up. Her eyes were swollen shut as she whipped around a bit. She stopped and sniffed the air before looking right at me. Crabapples.

She charged blindly, thrashing her head and gnashing her teeth. I jumped back on one leg, the other at the ready to kick her teeth out. " **[Alti Alberi]!** " I jumped, more hopped really, high enough to deliver a strong kick to her nose, stopping her dead. I used the momentum of that kick to spin into the air and come back down with both legs. **"[Alto Foresta]!"** My legs became a blur of movement as I impacted her head with rapid kicks. I landed a handstand on her head after flipping with the last kick. " **[Mana Shock]!** " A spherical wave of Mana pulsed out from my hand, pushing Paka towards the ground. I flipped back and landed on the ground not far from her.

" **[Observe: Health]** " _HP: 170/400_

Jesus, what does it take to put her down? Alright, looks like I'm going to have to use _it._ My body's starting to slow down, I can feel it. The cramps are already starting. Plus, I'm kinda hungry now. Paka recovered from the attacks and came charging again. Well, at first you don't succeed, try try again, I guess. Even if it doesn't work.

Ok, first, Mana check. _200/415._ Eh, that'll be enough. I cupped my hands and focused on the area between them. I could hear Paka coming and she's already close. Guess I'll screw safety precautions then. I immediately flooded the area between my hands with Mana. It swirled into a ball of pure life energy, ready to be released. I took a strong stance and began chanting. " **[** **Kaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeee]**..." Paka leapt into the air, ready to crush me under her body. I threw my hands up into the air and released my attack. " **[HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA]! ! ! ! ! !** " The Turtle Wave flew through the air, barreling into Paka. The beam struggled for a bit against her weight. My entire body ached as I tried to hold the powerful beam. I pushed forward, pushing the beam against Paka. Just. A. Bit. More! " **[HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA]! ! ! !** " The blue wave blasted through Paka's body, piercing her heart, killing her. Her corpse dropped behind me like a very large sack of bricks. She slowly bled blue pixels until she exploded into blue light.

Well, that was tiring. I dropped to my knees, rivers of sweat flowing from my every pore.

+ _300 EXP_

But, in the end, it was entirely worth it.

"[Status]."

 **Name: Clark Dante**

 **Title: Wolfsbane (Kill 50 Greys and 3 Knights)**

 **Level: 17 To next: 63.3% of 2,750**

 **HP: 360/420**

 **MP: -45/415**

 **STR: 29**

 **VIT: 35**

 **DEX: 27**

 **INT: 24**

 **WIS: 24**

 **LUK: 26 (-13)= 13**

 **Effects: Bookworm: Someone's been hitting the books (+25% to EXP Gain)/ Unlucky: Some people are blessed by Lady Luck, you're not one of them (-50% LUK)/ Hard Day's Night: Sleep in peace when day is done (+20% Health Regeneration)/ Mana Drain: Too little of a good thing (Slowly lose health and slowly regen Mana)**

I take it back, so not worth it. My insides feel like they're trying to twist themselves into a knot and strangle me with the resulting noose. I laid on the jungle floor, slowly dying. Knew I shouldn't have used the damn **[Kamehameha]** but it's so cool. Uuuuugh. Why? Every muscle contracted, making me feel like my body's being squeezed by a giant.

Around me, the Arena is slowly fading back into the regular landscape. The jungle disappeared and was replaced by the silent field. Except now, it was brighter out and Tori was standing under the tree. She stalked towards me, grimacing.

"Finally, took you long enough." She stopped before running over to me. Her hazel eyes scanned over my crippled form. "What happened?"

"Used too Mana. Dying now." Then I realized something. "Why you here? Too early."

"No it's not. It's 1:30, you're late." 1:30? That can't be right, it was 6-ish, maybe, when I went in. Unless...

"Fuck."

"What? Something wrong?"

"Messed up Time Dilation again." I always fuck up the Time Dialation [Arenas]. Sometimes they go to fast, sometimes they go to slow. The first one I tried had me trapped for three days inside when only two hours passed outside. That was a bad time.

"Wow, way to go smart guy."

"Shut up, Little Bird."

* * *

 **Fyr3Flyt3: Sup Ladies and Gents. Boy am I sorry. I haven't posted since last year. Haha. That's a little time humor. But seriously, I'm sorry. I lost track of time not mention Semester exams, Christmas Break, New Year's, writer's block and pure, unadulterated laziness. I messed up. Plus, the preview of what was supposed to be in this chapter is no longer accurate. This chapter was running a little long, so I'm splitting it. I wanted to introduce you guys to the lovely Drasil Rhubarb, because she's going to be important, and to show how Dante progressed over a two week timeskip. Yeah, there was a timeskip if you didn't notice. The states of the moon change the same amount they would in two weeks.**

 **You're probably thinking right now, "Fyr3, doesn't Dante seem a little overpowered" to which I answer, no. Remember, for Dante, the world operates like a video game. And what happens to enemies as you level up? They scale up with you. Plus, he is just fighting wolves, whom will come up next chapter, and his own constructs. And someone else. No one really difficult to fight. Paka has been his biggest challenge yet. That'll change soon.**

 **Now, before I go on to reviews, I would like to note that while I was being lazy I was also planning for the far future of this story. So, ya know, I wasn't completely lazy. But again, sorry. On to the reviews.**

DarkLord98: I'm starting to notice an animal theme with Dante's attacks, is that just a coincidence or foreshadowing?

 **Fyr3Flyt3: Neither. It's just the names of his attacks have an animal theme. They only have an animals theme because I named his first ever skill [Tiger Leap] and just rolled with the animals thing. Not every single on has an animals theme, just the ones from [Dance of the Beasts].**

gamelover41592: This was great work on this chapter, well worth the wait :)

 **Fyr3Flyt3: I'm glad you think so. I honestly don't think it's that good, but people seem to enjoy it and I enjoy writing it. So thanks.**

starelight: This is an awesome story! I am not pulling your leg! I read all 8 chapters in one go and I love your story! I really like where it is going and it's so funny! I have laughed so hard! I am looking SSSUUUUPPPEERR excited for the next chapter! Please keep up the awesome work and I hope your hand feels better :) update soon.

 **Fyr3Flyt3: D'aaaaww, thanks. My hand feels great, thanks! I did not update soon, but I'm doing it now.**

Guest: Good work, I hope Tori's mom is not a recurring theme but u r the writer do what u want.

 **Fyr3Flyt3: Thanks, I shall do what I want. On the topic of Tori's mom, well, you'll see. Maybe.**

BBWulf: Huh. Pretty cool.

 **Fyr3Flyt3: Thanks, I try.**

funnyman: And the trope of our hero's relentless pursuit of overconfidence and clichéd move sets continues as he gets beat within an inch of his life by a pack of dogs. Good job Dante, you have the ego of a blimp! Big and easy to take down!

I probably would too.

 **Fyr3Flyt3: Yeah, Dante doesn't really think things through. Kinda just goes for it. But what did you mean by clichéd move set?**

 **So there you go, Chapter 9, In the Jungle. Chapter 10, It's All Fun and Games, which I already knows how it goes, will be out by Monday. But, I procrastinate so, take that with a dash of salt. Until Next Time. Bye.**

 **Side note: Dodgers blue is a shade of blue. Look it up, it's a very nice color.**

 **Thanks to DarkLord98 for beta-ing.**


	10. It's All Fun and Games

**Fyr3Flyt3: Hello Ladies and Gents and welcome to Chapter 10-ish of Gamer Blues. We're on the brink of something that I am very excited for. Anyway, On to the Chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: It's All Fun and Games**

* * *

"Hit me."

Damn it, a 9! I needed a five or below!

"I'm out!"

"And I win again." Tori sung, pulling my cards over into her growing stack. I glanced at my pitiful excuse for a stack. 4 cards! I don't know what it is! I just suck at Blackjack. And every other card game on the planet. Go Fish, BS, Capitalism, Old Maid, Gin, Sheepshead, and don't get me started Texas Hold'em. I owe Tori so much money.

We're supposed to be playing this to up my LUK, but apparently someone doesn't understand how deals work. I do something for you, you do something for me. Like LOSE! ! ! !

Calm. It's only a game. Just like my life.

I think this Gamer thing is making me really competitive.

Tori and I are currently sitting underneath the big tree in the field, which I recently learned is called the Yearning Hand because it looks like it's reaching for the moon. Apparently, every full moon, the moon appears as though it's cupped between its branches. That sounds impossible to me and I asked how that's possible and she said, and I quote, 'The tree reaches for it'. In essence, the tree moves. I'd say that's insane but that'd be the pot calling the kettle black.

I looked at Tori as she shuffled the deck, getting it ready for the new game. Ya know, I kinda just realized, Tori is a loli. She looks younger than she actually is and she's freaking adorable sometimes. Like when she's sleeping.

That sounded creepier than I expected.

But anyway, back to the loli thing. I've come to grips with the whole 'Gamer' thing, but I also now live in an anime world. I can sweatdrop, I can make that weird dash mark appear on my head, I can comically fall down with my legs in the air. I have a legitimate chance of inexplicably attracting a harem of hot women despite a lack of redeeming qualities! I am the great bridge between game and anime. I'm the Embodiment of Otaku. I am Game and Anime! I am the missing link of nerdom! I Am The Alpha and The Omega! I AM THE END ALL! THE BE ALL! THE GREAT POWER OF THE WORLD! I! AM! GOD! JIKHAKHAKHAKHAKHAKHA! JIIIIIIIIIIKHAKHAKHAKHAKHAKAHKHAAAAAA!

"DANTE!"

"Huh, what?" Tori was holding her cards and giving me a really suspicious look.

"The game's started and you had a really creepy look on your face."

"Sorry, I had a slight bout of megalomania, but I think it's fine now."

"Uh-hu." Tori reached for the cards and pulled one out, still eyeing me like I'm crazy. I'm not crazy. Just slowly dipping into insanity because I'm faced with a possibly never-ending existence with no discernible meaning of why I'm in this situation while crumbling deep inside at the loss of my friends and family, or what little I had of them.

Perfectly fine.

"Hit me." I have a 6 and an 8, all I need is a 7 and this round is in the bag, and I start when I start on a roll, I don't stop. Like a clumsy snowboarder down steep mountain. Just got to believe in the Heart of the Cards. I put my hand over the deck, while humming the opening to Yu-Gi-Oh.

"It's time to D-Du-Du-Du-Duel!" I whispered as I dramatically pulled the card from the top of the deck. And it's an...

8.

Duckmothering Crackerstacks! Every frickin time! It's never a 7! The Hearts of the Cards is BS! Yugi won through plot bullshit!

"I'm out, you win. Again." Tori meekly smiled as she put down a Queen of Heart and an Ace of Diamonds. Perfect 21. Tycho can go screw herself.

"You wanna play chess instead, you're better at that game." Don't you pity me. I'm done playing games!

"No." Tori started, looking at my face. I smiled so wide you'd think I'd been decapitated. "Now, it's your turn." Tori paled, which is pretty amazing as she's already quite pale. I rose up from my sitting position, laughing like a Bond villain. I clapped my hands together and formed the blue construct. "Look into my eyes." Tori flinched away, before I yelled at her. "LOOK AT ME," she turned to look me dead in the eye, "you wanted this, now you're gonna it. JIKHAKHAKHAKHAKHAKHA! **[Arena: Tenkaichi]!** " The world around us is consumed in a blue construct as Tori whispered.

"Oh no."

She did want this. And you reap what you sow.

* * *

 _A Week and A Half Ago_

 _"Dante!" Tori showed up as I rested under the Yearning Hand. I'd just gotten done running around and strangling a Grey with my bare hands. Which is not easy. She was dressed in a solid baby blue shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. She had her hair tied up in a cute little ponytail with a braid in it. She looks so cute._

 _"Hello Little Bird, whatcha doing out here?" She came and sat down next to me._

 _"Nothing, just came to see what you were doing and hang out with you." Awwww, that's nice. But wait..._

 _"Why are you hanging out with me? Why don't you go hang out with the other kids in town? I always see them running around, playing and crap." It's kinda weird that Tori never hangs out with kids her age. Then again, I often try to avoid human contact, so who am I to judge?_

 _Tori's face fell, pushing her knees together and tucking her head into the little nook. She mumbled something I couldn't hear._

 _"What?" She lifted up her head and stared out towards the tree line._

 _"I said that the other kids don't like playing with me. They say I'm a bird freak and I should stay away from them."_

 _"Oh!" Goddamnit, this is the second time she's come to me with some emotional hullabaloo. I'm not good with people and their emotions. I only solved the thing with her mom, who I'm pretty sure she still has problems with, by sitting there and listening. What do I do now?_

 _"Damn kid, that sucks." I stood up and patted the dirt off of my clothes. "Well, um, I'm kinda busy right now so, I'm gonna go and I'll see you later. Kay? Bye!" Exit stage left._

 _"Wait!" Shit! "What are you doing out here? You've been coming out here every day for the past few days. What's going on?"_

 _"Oh, I'm just training. Can't be a weakling if I'm going to the Grand Line."_

 _"You're really going to the Grand Line?"_

 _"Yes indeedy!"_

 _"You're going on an adventure?"_

 _"Yes?" I don't like where this is going._

 _"Take me with you!" And that where I thought this was going! I can't bring her with me! Not only is that kidnapping and Dad is a cop, she's not strong enough. Oh, but look at that face. She's looking at me those big ol' eyes. I swear she got smaller. I can't say No when she like that. But maybe, her dad can!_

 _"Tori, hun, I'd_ love _to take you with me, but your dad would never allow plus don't you have to go to school or something?"_

 _"School?" Tori tilted her head, like this was a very foreign concept to her. Now that I think about, I don't I'be ever seen a school in One Piece. Maybe Law since he lived in kingdom and is Doctor. Then again Chopper is also a doctor and he learned from Kureha._

 _"Nevermind, what matters is your dad would never allow you to come with me to Grand Line or really anywhere outside of rifle range."_

 _"Maybe, but Papa did say that I could do whatever I wanted if I really wanted it and I want to go on an adventure with you! So there!" I don't think that's what your dad meant. Doesn't matter, I have a brilliant idea!_

 _"Okay, ok, you got me, but you're still not strong enough. It doesn't matter if you've got a Devil Fruit, you can barely use it. You wouldn't survive a second out on the seas." Tori's resolve visibly faltered. Haha! Success!_

 _"Well, you can teach me." Wha?_

 _"Wha?"_

 _"Yeah! You were already trying to help me transform all the way."_

 _"And that failed miserable and we agreed not to try it again."_

 _"Well, I'll just learn fight in my regular and hybrid forms and you can teach me to be strong, right?" Shit! Shit! No, I can turn this around! I won't let her break me! I like not being shot!_

 _"Okay, I'll train you but you can only come with me if you can beat me in a fight and you have to do something for me." Genius Dante, genius. Tori may have upper body strength of a bear, but she's as naïve as a newborn deer. I can beat her easily! Plus I can have her play games with me to up my LUK and WIS. God knows I need that LUK._

 _"Sure!"_

 _"Just know, this training will be rigorous! It will be painful! It will be torture!" Tori nodded her head like she didn't believe me. Oh my sweet Little Bird, you don't what's coming. JIKHAKHAKHAKHAKHAKHAKHAKHAKHAKHAAAA! ! !_

* * *

 **Inside the Arena: Tenkaichi**

"Let's get ready to ruuuuuuummmmmbllllle!" The announcer yelled into his mic as the crowd screamed.

Tori and I stood on the flat, marble arena while the bleachers surrounded us on three sides. A large, stylized building where the annoucer sat was on the open side. It's basically the arena from all the Dragonball Tournaments. I ran around the arena pumping up the crowd of constructs.

"That's right! That's right! The champ is back, bitches! Let me hear it!" The crowd went wild as I egged them on. I was back in my **[Heracles]** outfit. Tori stood on her side of the arena, looking very uncomfortable. I switched her into light blue gi with the kanji for 'bird' written on the back in black. Tori never likes how I can change her clothes in the **[Arena]**. I'm not actually changing her clothes. Mine are different because I physically exist within the **[Arena]'** s plane of existence, she's only here mentally. I don't entirely how it works but it does.

"Tori!" Tori snapped into a fighting stance, arms and hands in front of her face and chest, legs wide and low. "Are you ready?" She simply nodded her head. "Alright, on 3. 1...2...3!" I snapped into a sprint as she stood perfectly still. I could see her chest rise slowly. I punched for her stomach. She caught my arms with her wrist, now covered in bird scales. I looked up at her. Her face was covered in black feathers and her lips and nose curved into a black black. Her solid black eyes stared into my brown ones. She was ready rumble alright.

I pulled my arm back, pulling her with it. I grabbed the back of her neck and smashed her face into the ground. I spun around into an elbow drop, but she rolled away. She got to her feet and ran at me, talons spread wide.

" **Two O'Clock Assault**!" She slashed her talons at my face, I barely dodged it. For some reason or another, she decided to yell out attack names, probably because I do it. The odd thing is she names them after times, days, and clocks. I dropped back onto my hands and brought my legs up.

" **[Alto Foresta** ]." I kicked rapidly, not as fast or hard as with Paka but still strong enough. She caught a foot to the face and reeled back. She stopped and held her footing. She began breathing in and out rapidly as her feathers seems to grow longer and the scales disappeared. I flipped back to standing to watch.

" **Wing Point!** " Her talons disappeared completely. Her arms became covered in thick, black feathers. She grew wings in place of her arms.

"What do you think-caw?" She said confidently. She clapped her wings, sending slight breeze my way. She was probably smiling, it's really hard to tell with the beak. I observed her form before noticing something. I dropped into a fighting stance again.

"I think fight is about to be over quickly." She cawed humorously.

"My thoughts exactly-caw. **Midnight Rain**!" She flapped her wings, throwing off feather at me. They flew through the air, carried by the wind she made. I swiftly dodged between them as I ran at her. She blocked a kick with one wing while trying to swipe me with the other. I wen limp and dropped to the ground, landing with my hands on the ground behind my back.

" **[Windmill Wripper]**!" I spun into a hand stand and began spinning my body around into a breakdancing windmill. The kicks battered at Tori's wings. She clapped forward, sending herself back. She flew upward, a bit wobbly, and stopped. I stood up and bent down. I tightens my leg muscles, gathering as much power as I could. I released like a coiled spring into the air, aimed right at Tori. She dove at me, spinning like a drill.

" **Tuesday Screwshot**!" She spun fast enough to create small winds trails around her body. We got closer and closer in the air. I started to slow down in my ascent but strangely, Tori's spin also slowed. I pulled back my arm, ready to attack. **"[Bull...]** " I hooked my arm back, ready to catch her in the face until I noticed it.

She was turning back to her regular hybrid form. Feathers came off her in droves. I reached my arms out and caught her, sending us both flying into the arena with me taking the brunt of the impact.

I sat up and looked at her. Her feathers had retreated, revealing her sweat drenched skin. Her breathing was ragged.

 **"[Arena: Disable]** " The **[Arena]** began to fade back into the grassy plain. The stadium disappeared into blue pixels. Tori disappeared out of my arms and back to where we sat before the **[Arena]** activated. Her body was still covered and sweat and she looked like she was going to pass out. I sat down and looked at her.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" Tori looks at me, obviously noting the disapproving look on my face.

"Yes." She answered meekly.

"Why did you try and use the Point? I told you that they were only achievable through a special drug and intense training. I don't whether mad at you for endangering yourself or proud that you somehow accomplished a Point in a matter of days of knowing they are." Tori smiled a bit.

"You told me how they made Dr. Chopper stronger and I thought that if I could use it quickly, I could take you down before I got tired. I practiced while I waited for you over the past few days and I got it, but it takes a lot out of me."

"So you used your Ace to early in the fight. An Ace you aren't trained enough to use properly. That is some ballsy shit Tor. Don't do it again." We both laughed for a minute or two before petering out. I looked up at the sky.

"Looks like I messed up the Time Dialation again."

"What! What time is it?"

"I'd say about three-ish. I think I'm getting better, that was only two hours this time."

"Crap, Dad!" Tori grabbed her backpack and shoved the cards and chessboard into them.

"What about Jei? What's going on?" She already started running towards the forest.

"Nothing! I'll see you later!"

"Wait, we barely did any training today! Tori!" It didn't matter, she was already gone. "Uggh." I dropped back into the soft grass, staring at the sky through the tree branches.

Training. That's all I seem to do anymore. Train day in and day out. For what? Why I'm I doing all this? I wanted to go out and see the Grand Line, hopefully meet the Straw Hats, but I don't even know if they're pirates yet. I looked in the news paper but there was no mention of any major activity. All I know is that Whitebeard's still alive, so there's that. But why do I want to meet them? Sure, I know more about them than I really should and I think they're amazingly cool but still, what's the point? I'm working myself to the bone so I can meet some jackasses on a boat. Why don't I just stay here? I could bury the hatchet with Jei and live with him and Tori. Maybe I could work at the library or Mrs. Drasil's Bakery. I could keep killing the wolves and sell them to Eadard. I could live a normal life on this island. No Pirates, No Marines, No Constant Threat of Death if I fuck up. It'd like before, nice and simple.

I looked at my right hand. It had a cut from Tori's feathers on it. I traced it with the other hand. It stings.

Ugggh. Whatever. Maybe I should just sleep on it. Yeah, that'll be nice. Just...a quick ...nap.

* * *

 **5:30 PM. Mezza Clearing. Full Moon**.

"I don't like Hot Pockets! ...Well, fuck you...Mrs. Prime President, I can have an opinion...In end it doesn't even matter."

 _GRAWFFF! ! ! !_

 **Slept on the Ground. 25% of HP & MP Restored.**

"Fish Fry! Huh? What!" Ah, what's going on? Where am I? Right, Mezza Clearing. Holy Christmas Crackers, it is dark out, what time is it? The sun doesn't go down till like-

HOLY HANDGRENADES, I AM SURROUNDED BY WOLVES! ! ! !

All around me was an entire pack of Greys, at least 12, and right in front of me was my mortal enemy. Clifford, the Red Knight of Moonway Forest. I've killed an Imperial Fuck Ton of wolves recently and even killed the Blue, Green, and Yellow Knights (Water, Grass, and Lightning), but Clifford always escapes my grasps. He'll send his Grey to fight me and stall for his getaway, set the forest on fire, and even chewed off his own tail to escape the Fangs. He's a slippery son of bitch who's always hounding me and escaping. I have to kill him to get to the King. And it looks like he's back for round 11.

"So Clifford, ready to go running back to your King with your tail between your legs. Oh, wait." I'm Clifford can understand me because he started growling then and the stump where his tail used to be wiggled. The Greys leaned back prepared to pounce, just like they always do. They never learn.

All the Greys pounced at me, charging through the tall grass. All 12 arrived at the same time, leaping for my neck.

" **[Rasurar]**!" I disappeared, reappearing at the base of the Hand. Nggh. Leg cramp. All of the wolves collided into a mess and tried to untangle themselves. I could almost see Clifford rolling his eyes. He barked out orders to the Greys and they soon got into a two-fold lineup of six to six. His little squadron growled and snarled in my direction, raring to come and kill me. I have a better idea, though slightly inhumane.

"Hey Cliff, how about your army fights my army?" Clifford tilted his head slightly, confused. I brought my fingers to my lips and blew out a sharp whistle. All the wolves flattened their ears and covered their faces. O stopped and smiled triumphantly. Any second now, the five wolves I tamed would come racing out to help me.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

Any second now.

.

.

.

.

"Sunni! Maxi! Patches! Nepal! Chartreuse!"

.

.

.

.

Goddamnit, they're not coming. Those lazy bastards! I tamed those bastards while after killing Yellow, who I named Enero, and fed them all those animals I killed, and this is my reward. So ungrateful! All I ask is that they come here and kill their brethren, is that too much to ask? Ugggh. Fine, I'll kill them myself, but they are getting bathes in the river after this, fear of water be damned.

" **[Equip: Hades** ]!" My body glowed turquoise as my regular jacket and jeans appeared. The Moonfangs' chains wrapped around my wrist as their hilts fell into my hands. Ahhh, I love a good massacre at twilight.

I dashed at the wolves as they charged back at me. The lead one charged into my stomach. I wrapped my hands around its body and lifted air above me. **"[Bear River Bend]**!" I suplexed the Grey into the ground while also flipping over and kicking its shocked body into its compatriots. I threw out the Fangs, letting the chains go wild.

" **[Lynx Station:...]** " The chains and blades wrapped around the left most wolf and pulled tight. " **[Trainwreck]**!" I pulled the wolf into all of the others, knocking them over and tripping the ones behind them. I ran at the dog pile and did a quick handstand on the top dog. " **[Mana SHOCK]**!" The blue pulse pushed into the wolves, burning them or whatever with the Mana attack.

I landed facing Clifford as the dog pile exploded into a blue explosion. + _120 EXP_. That's right, I'm a badass, killed twelve wolves in three attacks. I also feel like I'm gonna throw up a bit. All those flips and jumps really make ya nauseous.

"So, Cliff, you ready to-HOT! ! !" A giant fireball came tumbling at me. I tumbled out of the way and it ran into the Hand. The tree seems strangely unaffected by the giant fireball. "Someone seems a little hot under the collar. That's a double pun because you shoot fire and are a dog." Cliff's entire body burst into flames. That is new. He charged at me. I charged at him. We ran past each other, slashing each others side.

We went again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

After a minute, we stopped and stared each other down. I rolled my wrist and nodded at him. He flared his flames and nodded at me. We charged once more and passed each other. I stopped after and **[Unequipped]** my Moonfangs. I dropped to my knees and checked the cut on my ankles before glancing back at Cliff. He stood perfectly still, staring up at the moon. I walked over to him and sat down.

"You know, it didn't have to be like this. I offered you an out multiple times. You could have come with me if you truly wanted." He turned to look at me with his glowing, amber eyes. He slightly shook his head and looked back at the moon. I looked too. In between the branches of the giant tree, the moon sat gently between it's fingers like a flowing pearl. I stared at it, not even looking at the bright blue light next to me. I always liked the moon. In space, everything looks beautiful and was unreachable. The moon was beautiful and even possible to reach, even with One Piece level technology.

 _*PING*_

Hmmm. A new quest this late into the day.

 **He Huffs and He Puffs**

 **-Get to Celstia Town**

 **-Save Jei and Tori**

"Save them? What do you mean save them?"

 **-Defeat 10 ? ? ?**

 **\- Defeat ? ? ? ?**

 **Success: ? ? Belli, A Boat, 5,000 EXP**

 **Failure: The Death of Aō Tori/Loss of Your Right Arm**

The Death of Aō Tori! !

The Death of Aō Tori! ! ! !

The Death of Aō Tori! ! ! ! ! ! !

" **[RASURAR]**!" I popped out of existence and appeared on the path to Celstia Town. I

" **[RASURAR]**! ! !"

" **[RASURAR]! ! ! ! !**

I kept going faster and faster, skipping through the path as a blur. I could feel my legs cramping but I can't stop! I can see the hill before the town entrance. I dash over it. There's something going on in the middle of town. There's a group of men dressed in black standing in the middle of a circle of townspeople. A large man dressed in black was holding something up. A body. A small one, I think it's-

"TOOOORRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" The man looked over in my direction. I jumped and kicked him in the side of the head, sending him flying into a building. I caught Tori's unconscious body. Her body was covered in bruises and ragged, bloody cuts. I pushed back her hair. Someone rapidly crawled at me, pawing at Tori. I pushed them away until I noticed whom it was, Jei. He was beaten up worse than Tori. His nose was snapped sideways and a giant cut crossed his face. His left arm looked bloody and bent incorrectly.

"Is she okay?" He asked me, grabbing Tori from me. "Baby, are okay? Tori, honey? Tori?" He sounded scared. He sounded afraid. He sounded like he did the night he threatened me.

The man I kicked into the building stood up and looked at our little scene. And laughed.

"Beyhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" He held his stomach as he cackled. I stood up and glared at him.

"Who the _FUCK_ are you?" The man stopped and smiled at me.

"Don't you know? I'm 'Bad Wolf' Wyld Low! The 26,000,000 Belli Man and Head of the 'East Blue Dogma'."

 _*DOOOOOM*_

 **DEFEAT 'BAD WOLF' WYLD LOW**

* * *

 **Fyr3Flyt3: And thus begins Dante's first real fight, against the Bad Wolf of the East Blue. Shit's going down for real. I don't really have much to say after this, mostly because I'm tired. So just on to the reviews!**

 **From Chapter 3: Kombat Training**

Selias: "Its like a pair of scythes you can swing around on chains."

That is NOT what a kusarigama is. The chain (kusari) has a weight on the end, that you use to trap your enemy, so you can use the scythe (kama) on them, or you can use the weight as a distance weapon, and the scythe as a close-range weapon. You do NOT use the chain to swing the scythe around.

 **Fyr3Flyt3: I know! But why would Dante know that? Plus, weapons can be used in different ways. This is Dante's. Sorry the weapon is used incorrectly.**

 **From Chapter 9: In the Jungle**

gamelover41592: Nice work on this chapter so will we see the big bad wolf also welcome back **:)**

 **Fyr3Flyt3: Thanks. And the Bad Wolf is here. Not exactly big, but bad, definitely.**

SCP -788 Entity: I feel Dante should have tamed Paka and I am hoping next chap he will get a few wolves or maybe a pack just my opinion.

 **Fyr3Flyt3: Well, he can't and also there would be no real purpose in doing so. A tamed Paka would only exist within the [Arena]. He does have tamed wolves but as you can see they are lazy and useless. Don't worry you'll meet them eventually.**

Alister131: Well nice fight and honestly I relate to the Dragonball thing...I would do the same. It's pretty mandatory. Nice to see you back at it again too.

 **Fyr3Flyt3: Thanks. Yeah, I mean, if you could produce and manipulate large amounts of a blue colored energy source, you can't not at least try a Kamehameha. It's only natural.**

ews1: Good fight, I'm a little confused about the numbers around his luck though. The numbers don't seem to be explained as 26 luck minus 50% would be 13. At the moment it has 26 - 18 = 18 **.**

 **Fyr3Flyt3: Yeah, that one was a mistake. I copy and pasted the stats over from another file I have and those where a bit messed up from previous plans. I went back and fixed after I read you comment.**

 **And that's about it. This is the start of an inevitable Dante vs Low fight, which I am very excited for, in Chapter 11: Dante and the Wolf.**

 **However, I'm more excited to get over and done with this arc because I'm SUUUUUUUUUUUPEEER excited for what I've planned next. Up until the last chapter, I've been winging it and now that I have actual plans, story quality should skyrocket. So, If you have any questions, comments, or critiques, leave a review or PM me. Until Next Time, Bye!**

 **P.S.: Thank All of you a whole bunch. Because of all of you support, Gamer Blues has accumulated over 9,000 view, 119 Favorites, 154 Follower, and 50 Reviews! Thank you all so much! ! ! !**


	11. About Gamer Blues

**Fyr3Flyt3: I would like to preface this with a massive apology to those of you who supported Gamer Blues and my lack of response to it. It's been nearly two years since I last updated it with a cliffhanger and everything, a writing war crime of the 10th degree. I wish I could say that it'll be continued soon and I'm finally writing it again, but I'm a lot of things and a liar ain't one of them.**

 **As I said on my profile page, I lost all drive for it over a year ago. For months, I struggled to write the next chapter, writing it over and over again, but it never felt right. None of the chapters ever felt right to be completely honest, but I kept writing them because people were enjoying it. Reading the reviews and seeing how many people were following it for more, I didn't want to disappoint. But I did and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that I never said anything until now, leaving a sort of false hope that there may someday be more. I know many people probably got the clue a while ago, but still, leaving that up in the air is wrong, so I'm writing this update to official say it. Gamer Blues is dead. There will be no continuation or rewrite. I'm sorry.**

 **P.S. I'm also sorry if this update makes any excited that it might be back. It's not likely but I like to cover my bases of disappointment.**


End file.
